Leave it to Rias-san
by Arisuchi Habieru
Summary: The sequel to Kids These Days? Issei awakens to find that Rias lied to him. But there's nothing to worry about, the cure is nothing more than a simple spell. There is only one problem, though. Does Rias really want to change Issei back? Please read the one-shot that gave way to this story, Kids These Days?
1. Prologue

_Greetings everyone, before I begin to spin this yarn I would like to give a shout out to the US, UK, and good 'ole Canada, land of maple syrup and free healthcare. _

_I would advise that before you read this you read the one-shot that gave way to this series by clicking on this link _

_- s/9766101/1/Kids-These-Days -_

_See it? It's right up there ^ ^ ^ You can't miss it, just follow the arrows, 'kay?_

_Now then, let's get on with the fanfic. BONZAI!_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I sure do love Fridays, I mean, who doesn't? They're the days that come before the weekend, the days where you stay up late and enjoy yourself all night long until the sun comes up and it's half-past dawn. Those are the days I can't wait to wake up to, they're the best. And I know everyone can agree to that.

The Friday of October 25th was a special day unlike any other, it was a day where I woke up with a sexy red-head next to me, but if you're me, that's completely normal. It was a day where I woke up feeling refreshed, and ready to take on the world, which rarely ever happens to me. I felt filled with a youthful energy that I had never felt before, it's like I was young again, well, younger. I promptly slipped out of bed past the arms of said sexy red-head, and went to the bathroom to slap some water on my face. Whilst I was walking through my house something felt a little bit off, my house seemed to be bigger than normal. It was strange but I quickly brushed it off as the effect of yesterday's great night sleep. Speaking of yesterday, what happened? I couldn't seem to remember, but I was sure I would remember sooner or later. So then, I was walking down the hallway until I had finally reached the bathroom, my eyes were still a bit groggy so when I turned on the lights I put my arm in front of my face to block the it. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face, after drying myself off with a nearby towel I looked at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw in the mirror was not what I had expected...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I heard a scream coming from down the hall the woke me up in an instant. It was Issei's voice, I just knew it was. I didn't bother to get dressed and so I ran down the hall fully naked, when someone near and dear to you is in trouble you wouldn't care about being naked either. I ran down the hallway fast as lightning and turned the corner. The minute I did, I laid my eyes upon the most adorable thing ever...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I looked to my side to see Rias standing there with a worried look, completely naked-but if you're me, that's normal, too-and staring straight at me. Upon looking at her I remembered what had happened, with the library, the lamia, and the three greek letters. After a minute of staring I asked her,

"Rias, what happened, I thought I was supposed to have turned back to my normal age. So what went wrong?"

What I saw Rias do, I couldn't have even believed with my own two eyes. She literally looked away diagonally, and scratched the back of her neck, and said to me,

"Nothing went wrong, I'm sure this nothing more than a stage of the healing process,"

I couldn't believe it, she was lying to me! She had been lying all along. The cure wasn't sex, but instead something different! I looked at her with a devious smile, that "you like Krabby Patties don't you, Squidward?" smile, and said,

"You lied,"

"What, no I did-"

"Yes...you did. You lied..."

I took three steps toward Rias,

"...just so you could fuck me senseless, didn't you?"

Rias looked away,

"I wouldn't say lied, more like gave a false excuse,"

"Oh no no, don't try to sugar coat it now, sweety. You lied just so you could go down on me in bed, just like you've always wanted to. Or does, quote unquote, 'That's right you little bitch. You like it when I throw you around like a rag doll don't you. You dirty little pawn?' not ring a bell?"

She began to blush, I had her by her sweet ass,

"My oh my, the great and noble Rias of the house of Gremory. To speak to one of her own subordinates in such a manner, to lie to him, to take him in the night, to steal his innocence and purity, and most of all his chastity, my chastity. Truly, one would expect more from such a high ranking noble of Hell. But hey..."

I slowly turned around and wiggled my butt a little, to tease her, because I finally knew how badly she wanted me,

"...devils, will be devils, right?"

I looked at her and gave her a devious smile, what she did next was just to cute. She locked the door behind us, and walked slowly towards me,

"And what about you, you've always been the one to look at women with the eyes of a mad and horny dog,"

She had sprung my trap,

"Yes, but I'm not the one who goes lying to them just so that I can screw them. Besides, remember when you were being forced to marry Raiser, you lied to me then, and you lie now. But then again, you've always been into me since before we met. But, it's cool, I guess I should feel honored to be the sex thing for one of the most high ranking nobles of Hell. I can just imagine your Onii-san watching us from his throne, feeling embarrassed because his Imouto would defile herself in such a manner. Oh my, Rias, I might be a pervert, and an open one at that; but you, you're a caniving little temptress, a predator for love, and the moment opportunity knocked at your door you sprang at the chance."

I laughed, feeling powerful, as if the situation were in my control,

"Well, all in all, last night was a wild ride, and I enjoyed it very much. But, the party's over, now then, change me back, please."

But of course, the situation is never in my control,

"Oh, I think not..."

Rias turned the tables on me...dammit, I got cocky,

"Why would I change you back when you look so adorable. You're like the little Otouto that I've always wanted, a dream come true. A dream I can share with you, and it's one I'm damn well not waking up from."

She walked up and grabbed me by the ass, she had me like a dog on a leash, 

"Now then, Issei...how about I help you scrub your back. We better hurry, too, today's Friday and we wouldn't want to be late for school..."

...Today is going to be one of those days, just great...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I held him in my arms like the cute little brother he was to me. And gently nibbled at his ear, his moans were just to cute, so I continued to make him expel them from time to time. Using my devil powers I brought in some scented candles, lit them and turned off the lights. It was just me, and Issei. As I held him I couldn't help but tease him, like using my oppais to slowly scrub his back. He was trying to control himself, but I knew he wanted more. So I slowly dragged my fingers around his inner thighs and slowly began to inch my way to his-

"Buchou, no. That's my no-no place, it's not meant to be touched like that,"

I nibbled on his ear, then licked downwards on it,

"Don't give me that, I know you want more of this. We have at least a few hours before we have to be downstairs for breakfast. So just let me melt your troubles away."

I curled my fingers around his manhood and began to slowly rub up and down. He let out such cute, girly moans, I bet Asia would die if she could do this to Issei. His cheeks started to become flushed, and his were filled with lust. I had to tease him,

"I bet you've done this before, so tell me. Who do you think of when you pleasure yourself, as if I have to ask. Is it Aneko, Koneko, I wonder who it could be."

He responded so honestly that it was adorable,

"Buchou-chan, I think of Buchou-chan when I do this to myself,"

I teased him some more,

"Good boy, you deserve a reward,"

I used my freehand to grab his chin, make him face me, and french kissed him. The sensation of my tongue on his, it was more than he could handle, and he reached his peak. It was so cute, his whole body trembled, and my name escaped his lips,

"Rias, Rias..."

Why should I turn him back to his old self?

As we sat there in the water, watching as Issei bathed in the after, I couldn't help but wonder one thing,

_What am I going to tell his parents?_

_Sorry if this was short; but I'll have Chapter One up by tomorrow, Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry my faithful readers, but I'm back and I'm rushing, so this chapter might not be as good so I'll do my best to try and get it out today. If you're wondering I'm doing this at 8:10 PM EST on Monday, October 28, 2013; so please cut me some slack. Now without further delays, onto our story.**_

_**アルスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

"Rias, please, I've done some crazy things in my days; but this is by far the craziest. You actually believe my parents are going to act as if it's nothing that their son, who is _supposedly _a junior, has turned back into a freshman. This is nuts, you've gone bonkers,"

Rias pushed me down the hallway, I tried to resist,

"No worries, remember? I have the power to control their memories so I'll just make them repeat a memory from their past. Starting...now"

That's when all of a sudden I heard my mother rushing around trying to find my backpack, she's acting the same way she acted my first week of high school, all worried and flustered,

"Oh, where is that boy? Issei hurry, you don't want to be late do you? Where is your backpack? Do you have your lunch money? Make sure to make some friends, alright?"

Oh mother, God bless your pour soul. Owww!, alright, alright, sheesh. That's annoying you know?

"Go on Issei, hurry,"

"But what about you, Buchou?"

"I'll be fine, just go, I'll meet you outside,"

And with that Rias disappeared into the hallway. I took a deep breath,

"Alright, Issei, play it cool. You got this, you got this. She thinks that it's my first day at high school, so all I have to do is act natural."

I walked down the stairs and noticed that my mother had my backpack and lunch money ready for me.

"Ah, there's my little trooper. Here are your things, have fun at school alright?"

"Sure thing. Mom,"

And with that I walked through the front door. Grabbed my bike and headed for school. I turned the corner, and was surprised to see Rias. She caught me off guard and I slipped and crashed,

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

_Crash!_

"Buchou! Don't do that,"

"Sorry, now let's go. We have to get to the clubhouse quickly, I have a big surprise for you,"

I looked at Buchou like she was crazy,

"What are you talking about, club's aren't until after school. Why do we need to go now?"

She made my bike disappear,

"Hey!"

"Don't worry it's back at your house, now let's hurry up, I've already informed the other club members of the situation,"

I was stopped, cold,

"You what?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, now let's go!"

Little did I know, this wouldn't be the only hectic thing to happen to me today. What can I say, life as a freshman was never that glamorous. My biggest issue, no respect for a freshman, I'm going to get bullied and made fun of like a motherfucker. And now she's told all of our club members. This is going to be the most hellish Friday of all my life.

_At the clubhouse_

"ISSEI!"

Asia, poor, poor, Asia. The minute we got to the club, Buchou made me wait in the back. So allow me to tell you what went down.

She makes me wait in the back, all our members come in. Asia asks where I am. Rias explains that when I was bitten by the lamia I was seriously injured, which I wasn't, that reptilian slut barely laid a scratch on me. Anyway, she said that she took me back to my place to nurse me back to health, but that there were some side effects. It's amazing how good she is at lying to them, so basically; after telling them that there were side effects, she asks me to step out. And not five minutes do I spend out in the light before I'm bombarded by Asia's hugs. Which of course I didn't mind, being the Future Harem King that I am. Akeno was stuck in awe, Kiba chuckled, and Koneko, well, let's just say that, for all intents and purposes, Koneko _didn't _fall onto the floor laughing, _didn't_ call me a lame pipsqueak, and _didn't _proceed to tease me by saying,

"So, let's see how slick you are now that you're nothing but a puny freshman!"

How's that for just desserts?

And now, here I am, in Asia's embrace,

"Issei, you're so adorable. You look like an angel, a sweet, pure, angel. I just want to find a basket of rose pedals and shower you in them. Oh, may the Lord keep you like this forever,"

"Whoa, watch what you wish for, He just might grant it,"

This comment, however, proved to be of no help when she answered by saying,

"May God be merciful and grant me my wish,"

Even Rias got in on it,

"Why not? Even God has to be nice to a devil once in a while, right Koneko?"

She said winking,

"Ditto, I wouldn't mind our new young Issei, how 'bout you, Akeno,"

"Agreed, Kiba?"

"Why not?"

This is just perfect. Everybody loves the new, younger, Issei. Now there's only one problem. My school records still have me down as a Junior, how am I supposed to explain that I'm now a freshman?

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Sorry that this was rushed, but I tried my best, I won't make any promises for the next chapter. So let's just say...soon, God willing.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**SAYONARA;)**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Arisuchi here, bringing you more, hilarious, DxD fun. Onto our story...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Rias' Point of View**_

"Hello, Sona, it's me, Rias. I need you to do me a favor...A student, my pawn, Issei. Yes...I'm going to need your help...There was an accident...He was reverted back to a freshman...No, to change his grade back to ninth would be to troublesome...My suggestion?...We're going to have to put him down as a new student...His new name?...How about...Nobu, Nobu Tetsuya...You can?...great...thanks...Goodbye..."

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Hyoudou Issei**_

_**兵頭一誠**_

_**New Name**_

_**Nobu Tetsuya**_

_**信徹也**_

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Issei's (Tetsuya's) Point of View**_

Buchou had me worried with all the waiting. I was scared, what would she tell me when she got back. She had gone to make some calls to see if she could solve my predicament, but I was beginning to doubt how much influence she had. I had completely lost hope until she came through the door with the news,

"Issei, I have some great news,"

I was ecstatic,

"What's the news?"

"The news is that you can stay at school, and the best part is, you have a new name!"

I almost fainted...A NEW NAME!? Had Buchou gone mad, I've trusted her many a time but that was crazy. I couldn't believe shat she had done, she took away my name. You just can't do that, it's my name, that's what people call me whenever they want to acknowledge my existence. And to take that away,"

"A new name...a new name...A NEW NAME? How could you do this to me, Buchou?"

"Easy, with a simple phone call to Sona, she was more than happy to pull some strings. You're now a new student, with a new schedule, and a new name,"

"I AM ISSEI HYOUDOU, Future Harem King of Hell, and Earth; and holder of the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon, how could you do this, Buchou,"

She only continued to answer me with that smile of hers,

"With a simple phone call. So be good Issei, or should I say, Tetsuya,"

I almost gagged,

"Te-Te-Te-Tetsuya? Why not just make my last name Nobu while you're at it?"

"I'm glad you agree, because that's exactly what I did,"

I fell on the floor in shock,

"Now, now, Tetsuya. We can't have you acting up. It's not good for our club's reputation. Besides, we have to prepare our stand,"

I got up, surprised,

"Our stand?"

"Of course, don't you remember? Today is the school's Club Festival. It starts this afternoon after school, so be on your best behavior Tetsuya, we wouldn't want you to get in any trouble on your first day of school,"

She winked at me, and then led me through the front door. She told me to go see Sona. To my surprise she was waiting for me at the front door, she was on the phone with someone,

"Yeah...He's here right now...Alright...Bye, bye..."

She hung up, and I greeted her,

"Hi, Sona, great to see you,"

And then she proceeded to tease me, I just cannot seem to catch a break,

"Hello, little boy. Are you looking for your mommy?"

Embarrassing,

"Don't joke, can I just get my schedule,"

She chuckled a bit,

"Sorry, here you go Nobu-san,"

:So I guess that's my new name, huh?"

"Yep, will you be coming to our school's Club Festival this afternoon?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to hang around after a hectic Thursday, see ya,"

"Bye,"

And with that, I walked off to the other side of compass, not knowing that today was going to become pretty crazy...

_**? Point of View**_

"Yes...I'm positive...He is the boy you want...Yes...I shall conduct further investigation..."

_**Issei's Point of View**_

So the day went by without any big surprises. And just like I promised my mother I made a new friend, His name is Trevor, Trevor Wilson. An African-American, born in New York, raised in Miami, and living a few more years in L.A., he was a pretty cool kid. We hit it off almost instantly, and I got him interested in our club,

"Cool, homie. Looks I came at the right time, huh?"

"Definitely, I could introduce you to some of my friends, they'd be more than happy to meet you,"

"Sweet, dawg, I've been looking to meet some new peeps ever since I left my home in the states. I heard you guys had a music club, that is also in partnership with the poetry club. And I was thinking of joining, do you think I could get in?"

"Of course, I'm sure you'll make a great poet/musician"

"Thanks, bruh. Also, your Occult club sounds rad, too. I'd also like to see that, if I could?"

"Of course, don't worry. I promise you'll love it..."

And so the day went on, uneventfully, until the afternoon. I met up with Buchou at our club stand right outside the school. The entire outside was packed with stands, it was like a flea market of clubs. I led Trevor to our club stand, the guys had done a pretty good job of setting it up. It was pretty cool looking. I talked with Buchou, who was standing outside,

"Hi there, Buchou,"

"Oh hello Tetsuya, and whose this, a friend,"

"Yeah, this is Trevor, he from America and was interested in joining our club, go on Trev, introduce yourself,"

Trevor walked up, he did a pretty good job,

"Kon'nichiwa, Senpai, nice to meet you,"

"And nice to meet you to, Trevor. So, I hear you'd like to join our club, when would you like to start,"

He answered with enthusiasm,

"Now would be fine!"

"Alright then, I've got some fliers here, why don't you and Tetsuya go and pass them out to students who are interested in joining clubs."

I answered,

"Sure thing, come on Trev!"

He followed,

"Alright!"

Me and Trevor did a pretty good job, we covered a lot of ground without any problems. Until, we got into some turf war. I was passing a flier to a student when I heard the sound of Trevor falling behind me. I looked around to see three kids from...the poetry club?

"Hey, this school is no place for an American dog,"

Trevor got back up, mad.

"The hell you think you is, huh? Calling me a dog, I'll make you eat those words Jackie Chump, come on,"

I held Trevor back,

"No, Trevor, it's not worth it,"

"Ey' dawg, that man just called me a dog, and not in the friendly American way, I don't gotta take that from him. I'm a real nigga raised in the streets of NY, Miami, and L.A., I can take on this rich boy punk any day of the week."

Trevor truly was a hot blooded American. But I wouldn't let him get in trouble. I'd stand up for him myself,

"Look, you guys owe my friend an apology. So how about it, huh?"

The leader of the boys simply laughed at me,

"So you think you've got the poetic skill to take us on,"

"What?"

"We are the Three Kings of the Poetry Club. We've been known to write stunning poetry that could touch the hearts and minds of the people. A feeble commoner such as yourself would never be able to take us on in a battle of rhyme and wit?"

I didn't know what to say, but that's why I have Trevor.

"Hell yeah, boy. My dawg Tetsu'll smoke you fags into next week. We accept your challenge,"

"Very well, we shall compete for the notoriety of our clubs. The Occult Research Club versus the Poetry Club in a battle of rhyme and wit. Or as you Americans call it, a rap battle. A rap battle of epic proportions, meet us at the grand stand in one hour, and bring your best rhymes with you."

They left, leaving me with quite the predicament,

"Trevor, why did you do that? I can't rap to save my life,"

Trevor answered, full of confidence,

"That's why you got me, homie. Growing up in the states, you must have a a strong body, but also a sharp mind. You have to be a savage killer, a real OG. Someone who can dish out the hurt with not only their fists...but their words as well. And I can train you, you see it's all about the spirit, and the soul. You must communicate your thoughts in a way that ends in rhyme, and to the tempo of a musical loop, we call that a 'beat' in America. Take the words of your soul, and spirit; add the music that conveys the emotion you're feeling; and finish off every verse in a clever and lyrical way. And what you have...is the music of the soul...otherwise known as...Rap! I've mastered it down to a science, and doing it sounds easy; but actually rapping is a much harder than you think. And we don't have much time, so come with me..."

And with that, Trevor ran off for the parking lot,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just follow me, I'll explain later,"

I followed Trevor. Turns out his dad was there, he introduced me to him. And explained our situation. He said he would teach me all he knew. This was going to get interesting...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

Running the stand was much easier than I had expected. Many new students had gathered together to sign up, what a grand surprise. And I owed it all to Issei and his new friend. All was well, until Kiba came and showed me a flier. It said,

"Ladies and Gentleman. Come and see the greatest battle of words in history, an epic rap battle

Poetry

VS

The Occult

6:00

Be There!"

I was surprised, I asked Kiba,

"What happened, what's Issei doing?"

He answered,

"Apparently there was an incident between Trevor and the heads of the Poetry club. And now it would seem that they're going to have a rap battle at the grand stand. The stand used for the most important events in the school. It seems thay've gotten the school's permission to do so. If we lose this, we would lose a lot of members,"

I contemplated Kiba's words,

"Issei...What are you and that boy up to?"

…

_**Issei's (Tetsuya's) Point of View**_

And so the time had come for the battle. We walked up on stage, and Trevor went to the back to prepare. I stood there, ready for anything. I had learned articulation, styles, presentation. And now the rest was up to me, I would have to win this battle for the sake of the club. Once everyone had gathered, Sona made the announcements,

"Ladies, and gentleman. We would like to dearly than you for joining us at our grand stand rap battle. Between the Occult Research Club's, Nobu Tetsuya. And the Poetry Club's Leader, Sakaki Shuya. And now I present to you, your competitors, Nobu Tetsuya!"

I walked forward,

"And Sakaki Shuya!"

The leader stepped forward. He looked ready, and confident.

"Along with their DJ's, Wilson Trevor!"

One curtain was raised to reveal Trevor, with some headphones, behind a turn table.

"And Shiro Niko!"

Another curtain was raised to reveal another boy, one of the guys we saw.

"The first one to go shall be decided by a flip of the coin. Shuya, call,

"Tails,"

She flipped the coin,

"Tails, you go first,"

And with that, we began our battle of words, each one of us determined to win this...

Shuya Sakaki

_You dare challenge the king that sats atop his mighty thrown,_

_I'll burn you to a crisp leaving nothing but the bone,_

_An immature kid, this world belongs to men,_

_Not a fairy tale, so there is no happy end,_

_I'll leave you crying, and dying, so quit trying,_

_because you'll get statically shocked, hit by Zeus' lightning, knocked out like a blow from Mike Tyson,_

_I'll leave you brain dead, walking around like a zombie,_

_Blown into dust, like Hiroshima and Nagasaki_

_End_

The crowd cheered for the leader. I was cold, I didn't know what to say. I thought all was lost; but then came the voice of the Welsh Dragon

"_Issei, don't let this fool intimidate you, if he wants us to spit fire, than we'll give a fireworks show!"_

I could feel my confidence boosting, I knew what I had to do...

Tetsuya Nobu

_Now I'll be honest, your rhymes were a little bit clumsy,_

_Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Don't you love your own country,_

_Or is it that you're tired of jerking off to American Girls in bed?_

_I got my own girl with Double D's, and she's a red head,_

_But you could only imagine the sensation and elation of feeling a real chest,_

_Well I don't need to imagine because I've felt up the best,_

_So quit acting like you're a king who can get what he wants,_

_The only thing you ever got was your ass whooped by your mom,_

_'Mommy, Mommy, forgive me please,_

_I'll be a good boy who respects his daddy,_

_I won't be mad, I won't throw fits,_

_And I'll never have a wife and give you grand kids!'_

The entire stage was as loud as a stadium

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Sona stepped up,

"It's unanimous, the winner is Tetsuya of the Occult Research Club!"

Trevor ran up and hugged me,

"Yo, you owned that boy. He's gonna be mad for weeks,"

The leader walked up to us,

"Hey, Tetsuya, that was pretty good. How would you like to join our club?"

I told them,

"Sorry, I can't. Besides, Trevor is the one who taught me how to rap. You should definitely take him,"

Trevor thanked me, that's when we heard the sound of a motorcycle. It was Buchou, great timing. I said goodbye.

"See you guys on Monday, Sayonara."

I ran up and got on the back of the bike, and we rode off. Along the way, she spoke to me,

"I didn't know you could rap"

"I can't it was Trevor that taught me all I knew. I have him to thank,"

"I see, by the way. Rapping about me like that, have you no shame, Issei,"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd be losing club members. And by the by, it's Tetsuya now..."

And so we continued our ride, off into the sunset...

_**? Point of View**_

"Yes...He's the one..."

_**＊＊＊**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed, see ya...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Issei's Point of View**_

One week of my new life...and it's not that bad. So far, everything seems to be fine, and life is calm. Well, calm, in the sense that, there are no long-term consequences caused by my transformation. Everything seems to be completely normal...well, there has been one change. It happened on Halloween when I was going trick-or-treating with the gang. Everybody dressed up, Asia decided to be a clown. Kiba was a mad scientist, Akeno was a scandally clad sucubus. Koneko was one of those cartoon thieves with black paint around their eyes and a black and white striped shirt. Buchou decided to be Alphonse Elric, her costume was very convincing, you would've never guessed that there was a red-headed girl underneath it. As for me, I was Edward Elric , with a Guido Fawkes Mask. If you're wondering who Guido Fawkes is...Google, Google is the answer for everything. So then, it all started on Halloween...

"Issei, do you have your mask, baby?"

"Yeah mom. Don't worry."

I tightened the strap on my FMA boots, and put on the last glove. I didn't bother to buy the wig because long and blonde just isn't my style. I put on my mask and headed for the door, but I was stopped in my tracks by mom,

"Issei, don't forget your basket,"

"Oh sorry, almost forgot,"

The basket was great, it was basically the Dragon Emperor's head staring up with his mouth open, and it lead to his belly. I grabbed it and I could hear him say,

_"Nice basket,"_

_"Thanks,"_

I stepped outside and took a quiet stroll through the neighborhood. I was on my way to Akeno's house, which was, to my surprise, next to an old Shinto Shrine. Akeno had invited a majority of the people from school, including my new friend, Trevor. Her house was a mansion, she truly was from a noble lineage. And it was causing quite a scene, there was a huge line of people wanting to get in, and the boncer looked like a competitor for the WSM tournaments. I walked up to man, and said that I was Nobu Tetsuya, he looked at the list and then let me in. The moment I walked in I was immediately greeted by Kiba, his hair was spikier than a hedgehog's. He came over to me,

"Issei, glad you could make it. Akeno has been asking about you, she says that she needs you in the back this very instant,"

I asked,

"What for?"

She knows about your "musical performance," and wants you to perform for the party guests. I hope you're handy with a guitar,"

"I used to rock the guitar back in elementary school, why?"

"No time to explain, just go upstairs, first room to the right."

I walked up the stairs and soon enough I found said room. And there was Akeno in her sexy costume with her back towards the door and her hands on her hips. Saving to memory file...download complete!

[Insert "Dat Ass" Face Here] -

Anyways, it wasn't long before she noticed me, and turned around. I was surprised to see my friend Trevor, along with a new face, a Spanish guy by the name of Alejandro.

"Tetsu, my dawg, great to see ya!"

"Hola, amigo"

"Hi Trevor, Aneko, whose he?"

"This is Alejandro, when Akeno told me that she was having a party I asked if I could bring a friend. So I brought, Alejandro, I wanted you guys to get to know each other."

I walked over to Alejandro, and he offered me his hand,

"Nice to meet you,"

He said,

"Ditto, any friend of Trev's a friend of mine,"

"Same here, chico,"

Akeno interrupted,

"Now that the introductions are over with. I need to ask you guys a favor,"

"What is it, Akeno?"

"I heard about your last performance, and I was hoping that you guys could do the same thing tonight. Except instead of hip-hop, you do rock,"

"No worries, J-Rock is easy,"

"No, you see. I have some very high ranking guests in the building tonight who are kids like us; but they get bored very easily. I want something more, brutal, louder,"

Trevor's face lit up,

"What you want is Hot-Blooded American 80's Rock!"

I was beginning to believe that Trevor was a musical genius. And Akeno proved me right when she said,

"Precisely, do you think you can do that?"

Trevor said,

"Of course, Alejandro?"

"Por supuesto, Tetsuya?"

"Well I..."

That's when Big Red stepped in,

_"Say yes,"_

_"But I don't know one thing about American Rock,"_

_"You're a devil, take it from me, devils can play American Rock. In fact, we practically invented rock, so just let your devil instincts take over and you'll 'tear the roof off of the building' as you humans say,"_

_"Alright,"_

"...can totally do this,"

Trevor jumped in excitement,

"Sweet, now all we need is a name for our band. Something catchy, something that sounds badass. Something like, The Red Dragon's Fist, or something like that. Yo Tetsu, How do you say The Red Dragon's Fist in Japanese?"

I answered,

"Akaryuu No Ken,"

Alejandro commented,

"It's perfect,"

"Agreed. From now on, we shall be known as as Akaryuu No Ken! The Red Dragon's Fist!"

**Band Name**

**Akaryuu No Ken**

**赤竜の拳**

"Now we just need a song to play, how about..."

And before Trevor could finish, I yelled out,

"Mother by Danzig!"

Trevor was surprised,

"Dang, Tetsu. Nice choice, but we're going to need more than that. Alejandro, any suggestions?

Alejandro responded,

"Bark At the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne!"

"Alright, and I want to do, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses. So Akeno, how does three songs work for you?"

"It's just perfect. I'll get the equipment set up, you guys get ready."

And so that's exactly what happened. I went from a freshman, to a rapper, to a rockstar in the course of a couple of weeks. And of course I already knew what made me say 'Mother by Danzig'

"_It's a great song. I'm telling you, you're going to love it. By the way, love the name. I think it suits us considering that I'm the Red Dragon and your left hand is my fist. Now let's get on with the show..."_

Before I knew it, we were in front of a crowd of people about to perform. I saw Akeno sit next to the three kids that she was telling us about. One was a little girl, the other must have been her older brother, and the oldest one was a girl. I guessed that they were related.

We had already planned out what we would do for the show. We would switch the roles for lead singer on each song. Trevor would sing Welcome to the Jungle. Alejandro would do Bark at the Moon. While I would finish off with Mother. And what a show we did, people were literally jumping up and down like crazy. There were girls fainting, fans yelling out our names.

"AKARYUU NO KEN, AKARYUU NO KEN, AKARYUU NO KEN!"

Unbelievable to say the least. Akeno got up and hugged all three of us,

"What would I do without you boys?"

"Have bored guests, that's what!"

Said Trevor,

"Now, Now, Trevor. Try being a bit more humble. It won't kill you, believe me,"

Said Alejandro. I would come to admire Alejandro's humble attitude, and love for family and friends. But I was going to give credit where it was due,

"Don't be like that, Alejandro. Bask in the glory, you were great on Bark at the Moon. And the guitar solo, the looks on their faces. They loved you!"

After hanging out for a bit more I decided to visit the shrine that I had heard about. It made me feel calm, it was soothing to say the least. Upon entering it I felt as though I was being watched. I heard a voice come from behind,

"That was quite a show you put on Issei, I'm impressed,"

I looked back to see Rias, I responded,

"As Trevor would say, 'it ain't nothin' but a G thing,'"

"I'm glad to see that you've gotten used to your new life. I've also taken a liking to your new look,"

"Quite the liking, Buchou. I came here to get away from the crowd, I've been thinking. We haven't hung out in a while, the last time we did was when you picked me up from the rap battle on your motorcycle."

She approached me, and wrapped her arms around me. I looked into her eyes, and we sealed the space between our lips with a kiss.

We peeled every last bit of clothing off of us. Rias wrapped herself around me, and squeezed me in her embrace. Not wanting to let go, she tied a Red Thread around the little fingers on our right hands, and the ankles of our left feet. The Red Thread of Fate, it it said that lovers joined by this thread will be together forever. The Thread can bend and be strained, but it will never break. Such is the love of the two souls joined by it, unbroken.

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I locked Issei in my embrace. And slipped my tongue past his lips, slithering inside of his mouth. He tightly grabbed my hand, and gasped for air. He licked at my neck, our bodies gradually began to sweat. The air around us became hot and dense, and was soon filled with our heavy grunts. Issei wanted to be on top, but I wouldn't let him dominate me without a fight. I wrestled him down onto the floor, but just like always, he rose back up to continue the fight. He gave me a deep, deep, kiss. This kiss was filled with an emotion that I had never felt before. It was filled with happiness, a feeling of devotion, determination, to prove that just because he looked different didn't that mean that he had changed. Inside Issei was still the fiery spirit of a dragon, and when he gave me that kiss, it was as though he had changed. I let him take me, he entered me and thrust his hips. Gently at first, but began to slowly quicken his pace. He slowly let out moans of pleasure as he continued, he grabbed me by one of my breasts and began to suck on the next one. The feeling of his lips on my soft skin, I ran my hands through his hair as I fell into ecstasy. I could feel the fire of our passion engulfing me as the heat and friction increased,

"Issei, Issei, more, give me more,"

He quickly obeyed my words. And began to move his hips faster. I could feel it, he was close,

"Issei, don't worry, you can-"

But before I could finish, he kissed me one last time and tightly grabbed my hands. As his seed shot out inside me, I cried a tear of happiness as the warm feeling filled me up...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I didn't know what came over me. I finally realized what happened once I came down from my orgasmic high, I looked down at Rias and saw a teary smile on her face,

"Rias, I'm so sorry-"

But before I could finish my sentence. She kissed me one last time. And flipped me over until I was underneath her. She licked me around my neck and then went down and licked my nipples,

"It's too late to apologize now, Issei. Now it's my turn,"

Rias began to move herself on top of me. She kept a constant look on my face as she moved. She was great, my legs actually buckled under the heat of her insides. I began to lose control of my body and simply let Rias take over. She began to lick the sweat off of my neck and then proceeded to nibble on my ear. I let out the most embarrassing yelps ever, she probably thought they were cute,

"Issei, I want you, more than you could ever know. Your hands, feet, lips, and love belong to no one else but me. Alright?"

I had never felt happier in my life. I let out a tear of joy and nodded,

"I'm all yours, Rias. If you want me that badly, then I'll give myself to you,"

The minute I said this, Rias became crazy. She began to nibble along the nape of my neck. And her thrusting became much more violent, she slipped her tongue into my mouth. And held me in her embrace as her insides tightened around me. I couldn't hold it in, I called out her name as my seed began to shoot out of me,

"RIAS! RIAS!"

She kissed me again. And we stayed like this for what seemed an eternity. When we were finally done she whispered into my ear,

"Marry me?"

"Yes..."

No other way to answer the question. Just yes, just yes...

_**?'s Point of View**_

"It appears as though we will have to begin earlier than planned...Yes...Yes...Understood..."

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Next time, who is our specter in the shadow?**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Part I

_**Issei's Point of View**_

Damn it! My head hurts, where am I? I'm surrounded by nothing but darkness. Duct tape around my mouth, hands tied together, feet tied together, blind-folded. Not knowing where I am, inside some sort of moving vehicle. Half-asleep, is this a bad dream, or am I awake and the reality is much more terrifying than I could possibly imagine? Feeling nothing but panic, and the worst part is that I can't call for help. Remember, I must remember, what happened today? Why am I here? What could have caused this?...

Remember, remember,

I woke up today. It was a Monday, I got up, did the usual thing. Went to school, everything was normal. Until, until...P.E. I remember, it was a free period. Trevor, Alejandro, and I were playing together. We alternated between sports, it was soccer, basketball, then keep-away with the football. And I remember, I remember, a girl. She was a little girl, with blue hair. When we were outside I saw her near the gymnasium. I looked at her and saw her disappear into the gymnasium. I told the guys I was going to get a drink of water. I walked over, and entered the gymnasium. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing! And then I remember a sharp pain on the back of my head, and then hearing a loud thud; followed by the sound of the gym doors closing!

Where am I, damn it?

What's this? It feels as though the vehicle is stopping. I can hear a door being opened, I feel the warmth of light, someone's carrying me. I hear the chatter of...women? Where am I?

"He's adorable,"

"The Mistress picked a good one, do you suppose he's still a cherry?"

"Look how cute he is, I just want to hold him in my arms,"

"Why can't he be mine?"

"I hear that he already has a woman, too bad. Once the Mistress is done with him he won't ever want to go back to his life with that other woman,"

"What a cutie pie!"

I'm surprised by the sound of two doors opening. The sound is deep, like the sound of a palace gate. I'm rested on what seems to be a soft bed, the duct tape is gently taken off of my mouth. My hands and feet are untied, and I remove the blind-fold myself. I quickly put my hands in front of my eyes, and block the bright lights. Once I'm settled I look around,

I'm inside of a giant room. Except, there's no floor, it's just one big bed. Am I by myself? I'm alerted by the sound of two doors opening, and I see ...another woman, The Mistress? Where am I?

"Ah, yes, you must be Issei. Issei Hyoudou. Or as your friends call you, Tetsuya Nobu. Welcome,"

"Where am I, who are you?"

"Where are you? I guess you could say that you're in Heaven. And as for me, I have many names. Ashtaroth, Semiramis, Isis, Krishna, Mary, Jezebel, The Goddess, Hera, Venus, Aphrodite; a rose by any other name is just as sweet. But you...can call me Lilith..."

Rias, save me...

_**Trevor's Point of View**_

"Where is that boy, Tetsu at? It's not like him to run off without telling us something,"

"Truly it is strange, do you suppose that we should check up on him?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

Alejandro and I walked over to the gymnasium, that's where Tetsuya was headed. When we walked in, we couldn't believe what we saw. We saw a metal bat on the floor, covered in blood. I ran for the lightswitch, but I didn't see Tetsuya anywhere. I yelled out,

"Yo Tetsu, where are you? Tetsuya, eh man don't play with me. A brother gets scared, ya feel me?"

Alejandro put his hand on my shoulder,

"I think our amigo is gone. I believe he's been kidnapped..."

I went crazy,

"Hell naw! Not m'dawg Tetsu! He was a nice guy, who would do this?"

Alejandro tried to calm me down,

"I don't know, but I do know this. We have to inform nuestro profesor, our teacher. Perhaps he can help us, alright?"

I wiped a tear from my eye,

"Alright, yeah...yeah, you right. We can't go crazy, come on, let's go. Before fifth period ends."

So we ran off to tell the teacher. Tetsuya, don't worry. I won't let what happened to Billy...happen to you...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

"So, Rias, how's Issei been doing?"

"Why so interested Sona, have you taken a liking to him?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just, remember the Halloween party that Aneko threw. I could've sworn I saw somebody there, following Issei around."

Sona's words troubled me, but I didn't let it show,

"I'm sure it's nothing,"

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss such a dilemna. After all, now that Issei has been reverted back to a freshman he is in a vulnerable state. If I were you, I'd keep a sharp eye on him,"

"You worry too much. My pawn can take care of himself,"

"Yes, but what if he can't? What if someone steals him from you in your sleep, taking him away, never be seen again?"

I felt a chill go down my spine,

"Have you considered being an author. I'm pretty sure you could rival great names such as Stephen King,"

"I'm serious. But, in the end, he is _**your **_pawn..."

_He is __**your**__ pawn..._

_**your**__ pawn..._

Those words echoed in my head for the rest of fifth period. I began to feel uneasy, Issei, you're mine.

"_Issei, I want you, more than you could ever know. Your hands, feet, lips, and love belong to no one else but me. Alright?"_

The look of happiness on his face as I took him in the night. The burning sensation of our love. No one is ever going to take that away from me, never...

Once fifth period was over with I walked towards the gym. It was P.E., I wanted to play some tennis with Aneko to take my mind off things. However, I never expected what was about to happen.

I saw police cars outside of school! Officers all over the gymnasium, I saw Sensei being interviewed by an investigator,

"Was Tetsuya ever a troublemaker? Did he ever make anyone mad?"

"Nobody that I know of. He was a knew student that enrolled last October, he had only a few friends. He was a fine, young man. He never caused trouble and acted kindly to his fellow students and faculty members. I'm not sure who would do such a thing to him,"

"Do you know of anybody else who can tell us more about him?"

"He had two close friends, Trevor Wilson, and Alejandro Gonzalez. They would hang out frequently. He was also part of the Occult Research Club, I'm sure they could give you more insight on this than I can,"

I approached Sensei,

"Sensei, what's going on, what happened?"

Sensei looked at me with a concerned look,

"It would appear that one of our students, Nobu Tetsuya, has gone missing. I'm just now finding out about it myself, apparently he was hit on the back of the head with a metal bat, and was taken somewhere else,"

"Who told you this?"

"Trevor and Alejandro, they were the first ones to find out. They're over there, being interviewed,"

I walked over to Trevor and Alejandro, they both had worried looks on their faces. Trevor noticed me,

"Rias, thank God you're here. You'll never believe what happened to Tetsu,"

"That's why I'm here. What happened?"

Trevor looked away in despair, he was too sad to talk. Alejandro explained,

"It would appear that nuestro amigo was taken from us. The last time we spoke with him was in the middle of P.E. He said he was going to go get a drink of agua, but he never came back. So Trevor and I went to go look for him in the gymnasium because that's where we last saw him headed for. When we opened the doors, the entire room was dark, but in the light given by the sun we saw a metal bat on the floor. And even more shocking, there were blood stains on it, no doubt, it was Tetsuya's. Trevor bolted for the lightswitch, but there was nothing left to see. Tetsuya was gone..."

_was gone..._

_was gone..._

_was gone..._

_He is __**your**__ pawn..._

_Issei..._

_**＊＊＊**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	6. Chapter 4 - Part II

_**And so it is revealed, our mysterious specter is none other than Lilith. First Wife of Adam, and Queen Succubus of all the Underworld. She is a mysterious figure who has taken many names over the course of history, preying on the lust of the weak. And now, she has decided to steal our Hero, Issei, for her own concieted purpose. Can Rias save Issei, or will he forever by trapped in the clutches of Lilith's foul fingers?**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Rias' Point of View**_

Observing the piece of paper in my hand. I feel the anger welling up inside me. How dare she? Issei is mine, now and forever. And she, of all demons, would dare to steal him from me? This is unforgivable, she will know my wrath.

_**For Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned...**_

But first...a phone call...

"Moshi Moshi? Yes...Akeno, it's me. Listen, I'm leaving you in charge of all club activites for the remainder of the week...It's a personal matter...Arigato...it's about Issei...I know...I heard...just take care of everything...Sayonara..."

Now then, Lilith, prepare yourself...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

Chained to the walls, whilst this demon teases me. Her words continue to trouble me,

"_I've brought you here not because I intend to take you, no, I want something more. Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory. You are her pawn, am I correct?"_

"_What do you want with Buchou?"_

"_Revenge, for disgracing me and my family name. I am Lady Lilith Josephine Rothschild. New head of the house of Lilith, and I have brought you here so that Rias might come, and that I might challenge her to a showdown,"_

"_Great, more wars between houses. What is it with you devils and preserving the honor of your family names?"_

"_Silence heathen, a mere commoner such as you would never understand what it means to be a high ranking noble in the eyes of my Lord Lucifer! The house of Gremory has disgraced us for the final time, and as the new Head of the Household I have taken it upon myself to redeem my family honor,"_

_I asked her_

"_What would a devil know about redemption?"_

_She was outraged. She walked up and slapped me across the face,_

"_Hold thy tongue, you mortal swine? You men are nothing more than lust-filled apes. It's no wonder Our Great Mother, Queen Lilith never settled with that excuse of a life form, Adam. And worse, our plan was so perfect, we would feed on the lust of humanity, and raise a devil army that would obliterate humanity. Leaving the world for us devils, to be ruled over by our Lord Lucifer. But then, that Man, Him, Son of David!"_

_A red aura of anger began to form around her,_

"_The one they called...Christ! That idiotic scum, he deserved to die! And He did, we were the ones who made the Pharisees become annoyed, we were the ones who made them tell the Romans of the danger he posed to Rome's power. Yes, US! We were the ones who made Judas sell him out, and we were the ones who nailed him to the cross and planted him on Golgotha. And then, just as they say, He descended to Hades. He was dead, Earth was ours for the taking. For three days, all of Hell celebrated victory. Until...until...His Ressurection!"_

_I witnessed as her hair turned to a raging blaze, her anger grew along with the flames,_

"_He had walked out of Hades a free Man. He became the mediator between man and God, than none should perish, but have everlasting life, and now, he sits at the right hand of God! We failed!"_

_I asked her,_

"_If your war is against God, than why have you chosen to afflict my Master? Surely, you must have considered the consequences for this. The house of Gremory is a force to be reckoned with,"_

_She began to chuckle,_

"_You foolish, foolish, boy. Not without you, or the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, can the house of Gremory hope to defeat us. And as for why I have chosen to afflict your Master, who do you suppose let Him walk out of Hades. The house of Gremory was hand picked to guard the Gates of Hades, but when He had decided to escape. They let Him idly walk by, they 'turned the other cheek' as they say. However, when it came time for the damned to be judged, the blame fell upon us, the House of Lilith. The shame was so great, that the Head of the family decided that the House of Lilith should disband. That the shame not fall on their posterity. Only under my leadership, has the House of Lilith come together again. And once I defeat Rias Gremory in a battle of the Houses, I will have regained my family's honor. And as for the House of Gremory, they will be shunned by Hell and all of its citizens..."_

Forget about saving me. Rias is the one whose in trouble, not me. But I'm tied up at the moment, what's worse, I seem to be unable to call upon the Red Dragon's power. Rias...I'm so useless at times...

_**Akeno's Point of View**_

I told the others that the club would not be meeting today. And once school had ended, I quickly headed for Issei's house. That's where Rias was staying, I pressed on the buzzer,

"Kon'nichiwa, is anyone home?"

...no answer. I teleported into Issei's room. The room was empty, I quickly did a search for some clues to where Buchou might have gone. That was when I found a piece of paper, but more surprising than that...was the name written on it.

_**リリス**_

Lilith, the House of Lilith! But, they were supposed to have disbanded ages ago. Could it be that they've returned, but after so long? Either way, I know why Buchou left. I looked at the back of the paper, it was a letter.

"_Dear, Rias Gremory_

_I am Josephine Rothschild, the new Head of the House of Lilith. And I have in my possession your pawn, Issei Hyoudou. If you ever want to see your sweetheart again, than come to the Old Mansion of Red Shield. And prepare for a fight._

_Sincerely, Lady Lilith Josephine Rothschild_

_リリス"_

Buchou, I can't let her go alone. I was just about to leave when Asia walked into the room,

"Akeno, what are you doing in Issei's room. And who is that letter from?"

I didn't waste anytime,

"Asia, get Kiba and Koneko. We're going to go help Buchou..."

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

The afternoon sun shined brightly upon the Old Mansion of Red Shield. The bright Autumn Sky gave way to a big blanket of red which covered all of the Earth. For the time, the Old Mansion was calm; but there came a girl, slowly walking towards the Mansion. With the intentions of disturbing the Mansion's peaceful state. Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, the New Hero of this tale. On a mission to reclaim her pawn, the young boy, Issei Hyoudou, whom after being bitten by a lamia, turned back into a freshman.

She climbed the steps of the Old Mansion, and calmly knocked on the door...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I was seated upon a golden throne. Next to the side of Lilith, as she sipped from her shining chalice, as she watched her patrons celebrate. She tapped the glass, and called the attention of the house,

"Hark, House of Lilith,"

They all responded simultaneously,

"We Heed thine Voice, Mistress,"

She continued,

"We have come together. To witness a battle, between the House of Lilith, and the House of Gremory. Where, tonight, I shall restore Lilith's place among the greatest in Hell!"

The Mansion was filled with their cheers,

"LILITH! LILITH! LILITH!"

She calmed the crowd,

"And the best is yet to come, so if you would stand away from the door. Let's give a warm welcome, to Rias Gremory!"

And then, as if on cue. The doors flew across the room. And once the dust had settled, I saw Buchou standing in the door way. She walked into the room, wearing her normal school uniform,

"You requested my presence,"

I expected Buchou to be infuriated, but then again, she is known for keeping calm in tough situations.

"Rias, what an honor it is to see you. Welcome, to the House of Lilith. Come, enjoy, there is plenty. Why not relax?"

She was spoon feeding Buchou a load of bull, but Buchou was going to have none of it,

"You'll have to forgive me but I'm in a bit of a hurry. You see, my pawn, is currently in your possession. And I would like to have him back."

Lilith mocked Buchou,

"Ah, yes, yes. The young pawn, he's such a sweetheart you know? And that adorable little face, just makes you want to eat him up doesn't it?"

She ran her hand through my hair. All the while, smiling a devious smile.

"You need not worry, I took very good care of him. In fact,"

She picked me up, and placed me on her lap, while her arm was wrapped around me. Squeezing me, shoving my face into her breasts,

"Why not leave him with me, I'm sure he would like to stay for just a bit longer. Isn't that right, Issei?"

She did not just ask me that,

"No, I would like to return with my Master. I am her pawn, mind you,"

She kept on teasing me and Buchou,

"Is that true Buchou? Is he, your pawn?"

She went to take another sip from her chalice, but before her lips could even touch the tip of the chalice, it was knocked out of her hand by a red beam of light. Lilith stared at Buchou with a gleam of hate,

"How dare you. To barge into my House, and knock my chalice out of my hand. Disgracing others as always, Gremory. You've not changed a bit, I'll have to fix that. Think fast!"

She threw across the room, but I was caught by Buchou.

"Issei, are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, just focus on Lilith. She's not going to let us leave without a fight. She wants to redeem her family honor by beating you in a fight."

"I know, but don't worry. I'll win, and I'll bring you back home with me."

That's when the door was immediately blocked off by three men. There was no escape, add to that, everybody in the Mansion was ready to lay the beatdown on Buchou. Lilith laughed,

"Never said it'd be a fair fight, now, did I? Looks like you're on your own. Tough break, Gremy girl,"

That's when we heard a voice from outside,

"Think again!"

Lightning shot down from the sky, making a giant hole in the roof. It was Akeno! The three guards were thrown across the room to reveal Koneko, Kiba, and Asia. Akeno dropped down,

"I read the letter that Lilith sent you and though you'd need help."

I yelled out,

"Great timing, guys. We were just about to start the party,"

I said. Rias gave the orders,

"Akeno and the rest, take care of Lilith's henchmen. I'll go for her directly."

Once Rias said the word, the entire Mansion was thrown into a battle royale. I quickly headed for cover, that's when Koneko showed up,

"Why aren't you helping pipsqueak?"

"I can't. They tied my hands with a special thread, I can't call upon the Red Dragon Emperor's power,"

"Let me see...Umm, Issei,"

"What?"

"It's just regular rope,"

"But they said-"

"Mind games, you're way too gullible sometimes."

I quickly broke the ropes and stood up. Koneko told me,

"Go help Buchou. We can handle these guys,"

"Alright,"

I quickly made a dash for the stairs. Ran up, and opened the door to main hall. The entire place was trashed! Towards the end of the hall I could hear Lilith, begging for mercy?

"Rias, wait. Can't we put this all behind us?"

"Now why would I want to do that, when here we have a rare opportunity to talk out our differences,"

I ran to the end of the hall and looked to my left. Lilith quickly noticed me,

"Issei, help, I'm begging you,"

I looked at Lilith, then Buchou,

"...never saw a thing,"

And so I made my way down the hall and back to the entrance where I met up with the rest of the gang. Kiba asked,

"And Buchou,"

"She's got it under control. So let's just..._Leave it to Rias-san"_

_**Later that Night**_

"You know, Issei, you really had me worried there. I thought I was never going to see you ever again,"

I tried to calm Buchou,

"You shouldn't have worried, Buchou. I would've broken out of there myself, you know that,"

"_*cough*bullshit*cough*"_

"_Shut up, you know you could've told me the ropes were just regular ones,"_

"_I was testing your common sense. You don't have much of it do you, all those moments spent sleeping with Buchou must've killed of a few brain cells. You'll need those, you know?"_

"_Who asked you?"_

"_Haha, ahh. You still have much to learn, Issei. Much, much, to learn."_

"Yeah, but you know I still worry. Besides, your still my pawn, but more than that. You're also my..."

She whispered into my ear,

"..._Dearly Beloved..."_

I blushed,

"Buchou..."

She planted a kiss on my forehead,

"You're just too cute, Issei. With that little baby face of yours. I just can't get enough of you,"

She hugged my harder, burying my head in the nape of her neck. We were in bed together, naked, as usual, enjoying each other's company. As she wrapped herself around me, I couldn't help but raise the question.

"Hey, Buchou,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to change me back?"

She simply looked me in the eyes, and brought me in for a deep kiss.

…she's thinkin' about it...


	7. Chapter 5

_**Issei's Point of View**_

"Achoo!"

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my nose. Dumb winter, I hate it, I get chills real easily. Now while the gang is off fighting demons, I'm stuck here by myself. Well, not really, Asia's supposed to be here; but she's gone out for groceries. And she won't be back until supper, which sucks because I'm starving. Not only that, how does a Dragon Emperor get a cold?

_"Hey, I'm not used to the cold"_

_"So you can end the lives of millions of demons without a problem but you can't take a cold?"_

_"I'm susceptible to the same allergies as you,"_

_"You're lame, you know that,"_

_"That's rich coming from Mr. 'Dammit I'm so weak'"_

_"That was uncalled for,"_

_"You're uncalled for,"_

_"No, you,"_

_"You,"_

_"You!"_

_"YOU!"_

"Issei, guess who?"

I immediately snapped back to reality as I witnessed Rias teleport into the room. Wearing a nurse's outfit, I can already guess where this is going to go. And for once, I'm just not in the mood for it. I am not in the mood for sex, I know it sounds impossible, but I am just not in the mood for sex.

_"Bullshit"_

_"Who asked you?"_

_"Tee-hee"_

"So how's my favorite little pawn doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine,"

"Well I just came to check up on you, have you eaten lunch yet? I have an extra bento, would you like some?"

"No, no, I'm good."

That's when my stomach began to growl.

_"Are you fucking kidding me, Ddraig?"_

_"You're kidding yourself, you know you're hungry, so don't even try to lie."_

"Now, Issei, don't lie to me. Come on, say 'aaahhh'"

And so Rias fed me, she's not that bad at cooking. And so a few minutes passed without saying a word to each other, I decided to break the ice,

"You know, Rias, you don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, caring for my pawn is an important responsibility, especially if that pawn is my _Dearly Beloved_,"

Those words. Ever since Rias began to use those words I've begun to feel strange. I don't know what it is, but there's something about those words that fills with such a sense of joy. A sense of security, and it makes my body feel hot.

That was when Rias put her hand to my cheek,

"Issei, you're burning up. Here let me help you,"

Rias pulled out an icepack from a bag that she had brought with her and put it to my cheek. Moving it across my neck to my other cheek. She began to slowly slip off my pajama shirt and spread it across my shoulders and chest. She wanted to wipe it on my back. And so she slipped it off of my arms and let if fall on the bed, bringing me closer, burying my head in the nape of her neck. I began to feel wierd, my body began to heat up more and more until my back began to glow. In the glow there was the kanji for love,

**愛**

As it glowed I began to be filled with a feeling of love. I couldn't explain it, it was as if all my troubles had melted away. I felt Rias grab me by my hips,

"So, is that how you feel about me?"

I couldn't say a thing. I simply nodded with a blushing face, that was when she pulled me in for a kiss. Once we finished she explained,

"In ancient Gremory tradition, when a Gremory finds a soul mate they mark them with a special seal. This seal is then activated by the person who was marked, when they begin to be filled with a feeling of love, their body becomes hot, and the mark will glow. Once the mark has been activated, the two devils are forever joined to eachother. And the new partener becomes a part of the house of Gremory, whilst the Gremory recieves the surname of the new partner. It's like marriage, for devils."

I had never felt happier. Rias Hyoudou, Mrs. Rias Hyoudou. Amazing, but I couldn't help but wonder,

"Rias, when did you mark me?"

"Don't act like you don't remember, at the shrine. I asked you to marry me, and you accepted. But that's not important, the point is we're now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

And so Rias pulled me in for a deep, happy, kiss. Slowly pushing my head down onto my pillow, and moving in deeper. Once we were done, she began to examine me, I began to blush in self-consciousness. I expected to look more like a man the day I was to be wed, but since Rias doesn't want to change me back I'm still a young freshman. She might think it's cute, but I just find it embarrasing.

As she finished examining she shook her head,

"This won't do. If I'm to take my Dearly Beloved then he must be wearing something more appropriate. Something more...arousing..."

That was when Rias made my clothes disappear and instead replaced my shirt with an unbuttoned, white, dress shirt. A red G-String, and she put a rose bud in my hair. I had never felt like less of a man in my entire life, I went from a total tough guy to a trap. Yes, I am a trap! But Rias, when she finally saw me in the outfit, she put her hand up to her face to hide her blush. Rias' face was beginning to become as red as her hair, God knows how many times she's fantasized about me in the outfit. She tried her best to control herself, but in the end she broke,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Issei, you're so adorable. I knew that outfit would look perfect on you, I hand picked it myself with help from mother,"

"Your mother helped you pick out what I would wear in bed the day we get married?"

"Yes, and she is an absolute genius. You're so cute, you're like a girl. An innocent little angel from the Heavens above, AAAHHH!"

Rias was beginning to react the same way she did when she saw my baby pictures. The look of pure happiness on her face said it all, she had fallen in love

"_You don't say?"_

"_A little privacy, please?"_

"_I abide inside you, it's not like I want to be here,"_

"_You know, you are getting on my last ner-"_

But before I could finish Rias interrupted,

"Now then, Issei, I have a little surprise for you,"

That's when Rias changed from her nurse outfit to a succubus outfit. She must have been reading my thoughts these past few days, it was perfect. So sexy, I love it. And Rias could already tell by my face,

"I knew you'd love it. Now come here, baby!"

Rias gave me a big hug and pulled me in for a deep kiss that lasted a good three minutes. Our tongues battling for dominance, Rias was too easy, my natural manly way of kissing was too much and she was about to give in to the Harem King's powers. But Rias never played fair when it came to these things, immediately grabbing at my privates to turn the tide of battle. I began to yell out in that cute voice that Rias just loved to hear. But I was far from giving up, I used my oppai powers to speak to her breasts and find her weak spot.

"_Uh-huh...uh-huh...yes...I see..."_

I ran my finger through Rias' back, pressing my thumb across her spine. Causing her to arch in ecstacy, and yell out in pleasure. She was really sensetive between the wings so I concentrated there. In the end she collapsed on the bed. And so I began my attack, sitting on top of her with my hands on her stomach; taking the position of many a woman when they sit on the guy's penis. If she was going to make me look like a trap than I'll show her how much of a trap I can be,

"Master, thine servant wishes only to please thee. Please do lots of perverted things to my innocent, young, buddy."

But that was a mistake, I had, once again, unlocked Rias' Ero side. Rias immediately sat up indian style and grabbed my butt cheeks. And on her face was a devious smile,

"As you wish, my pawn,"

And stuck her tongue into my mouth. Swirling it around, keeping that devious look on me. But what she did next was unimaginable, she stood up on my bed, held me in the air, and slammed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around Rias, this was so embarrasing, Rias was becoming manlier than me. I needed to do something to throw the odds back in my favor, but, unfortunately, once Rias' Ero side came out, there was no stopping her until she had her way.

Our kiss was deepening, soon my body wouldn't be able to resist her. That's when she dropped me back onto my bed and made a bottle appear in her hand. I asked,

"What's that?"

"A special aphrodisiac known only to devils. The thorns of a rose, the leaves of a poison ivy, the first grapes of the Amorous Vine, and the Tears of the Phoenix for added effect,"

A chill went down my spine, and my eyes widened. If she were to drink that in her Ero state, then I'd be unable to walk for a whole month.

"Rias, you're not planning to drink that are you?"

She laughed at me,

"Just try and stop me,"

And so I watched as she took the bottle and chugged it in under a minute. She made it disappear, and I watched as her eyes turned a feral red and she looked at me. The look on her eyes was the look of a predator facing its prey, she dropped on all fours and slowly inched her way towards me. Putting her hands on my body caused me to yelp, her touch was different from before. It was gentle yet overpowering, she inched more and more until she reached my chest, and began to suckle my nipples,

"Rias, don't. That place is embarrasing, I'm sensitive there,"

But it was as if Rias couldn't hear me, she began to lick around them. Inched closer and began to lick across my neck. Using her hands to caress my sides, even slipping her fingers under the G-String.

I yelled out her name,

"RIAS! RIAS!"

And let her take me away...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

Issei's new look was more than I could handle. I completely lost it, I was going to take Issei to the Highest Peaks of Heaven. As I slipped my fingers past his G-String, I lightly scratched his sides, tickling him only a little. My adorable little Issei, it was more than he could handle. Desperately calling out my name,

"RIAS! RIAS!"

I unhooked my bra and threw it to the side. And I whispered into his ear,

"You're mine, now and forever. I am your wife, and you're my Dearly Beloved,"

Those words, whenever I say them the right way, Issei's body begins to fill up with a fiery feeling of love that raises his body temperature. He begins to blush and the face he makes is just too much for me to resist. But more than that, the best part is when he calls out my name as if he's in desperate need,

"Rias! Rias! Take me, I need you badly!"

I watch as his manhood begins to slip out from his G-String. With his jewels still concealed. I wrap my hand around it and begin to rub it up and down. Issei's cute moans are unmistakable, he wants more. So I quicken my pace to please my Dearly Beloved, he begins to grab at the dress shirt I gave him. I begin to move in closer until I'm completely above him, without touching him. I watch as his groans turn into gasps, yelling my name, his eyes begin to fill with lust. His innocent look, he yells out

"Rias, I'm cumming. I'm going to cum,"

"Go ahead, let out your semen,"

He opens his mouth,

"No! Not before you kiss me one more time!"

Issei...he's just too much...so wanting of my love...

"I want My Dearly Beloved to kiss me!"

And so I grant him his wish. I kiss him and he wraps his hands around my neck. Bringing me into it closer, with a look of pure joy on his face. He shoots his thick semen into the air, landing all over my hand. I examine it, and lap up every last drop. Upon lapping up his semen, the aphrodisiac takes on its full effect. An effect that can only be activated by lapping up the love juices of one's lover.

Issei moans out,

"Rias, I still need more. Please, I want to cum inside you!"

I grab Issei's legs and push them forward, until his knees are under his armpits. I dangle the entrance of my vagina over the head of his penis. Slowly rubbing his head, he begins to yelp out. I open my entrance, revealing a hole in the panties, and I look at him for confirmation.

"Yes, please, I want this so badly!"

"But aren't you embarrased by all this?"

"Of course I am, but I don't care just so long as your happy. So if it brings joy to your heart, then I'll keep this young body forever, for you..."

Those were the words that sent me over the edge. I slammed against him, feeling every bump and line of his penis as he entered into my womb. I stuck my hands under his armpits and began to thrust wildly. As I did this, I witnessed as the expression on his face changed. His arms spread out next to him, watching him gasp every time I thrust him into me. He looked at my dangling breasts, and he greedily played with them. Squeezing them, and pulling on them as he pleased. He wrapped his legs around my waist allowing me to thrust more accurately, until I finally found the pattern that he most enjoyed,

"Yes, Rias. Don't stop, I love it when you take me like this. I've always loved you ever since our first kiss, when I saved you from Raiser. I always hoped we'd be together, and now we are. Remember what you told me, that this was like a dream that we could share. It's so much better, it's our sweet reality,"

I thrusted faster than ever now. Holding Issei's hands and squeezing them, pressing them against the bed. I felt myself getting closer to my climax, and I could feel Issei nearing his peak to. And so I brought myself in for one last kiss before we climaxed. Issei was obviously expecting me and met me halfway, lifting his head to kiss me, too. We closed our eyes as we felt the pleasure overtake us.

Reaching our climaxes, it was as if it lasted an eternity. I had never felt closer too Issei than that moment. Our souls melting into eachother, we felt what the other was feeling. Like a cascade of emotion; happiness, sadness, anger, joy, depression, redemption, betrayal, hope, but most of all...love.

When we had finally come to, I found myself holding an exhausted Issei in my embrace. I hugged him tighter, and noticed as the rose bud I put in his hair began to glow. I took it out and held it in my hand, mesmerized by it's glow. That's when I noticed a devil circle on the ground, and out of it came...Father?

He was staring away from us, and he seemed to be holding something in his hand,

"Oh, Rias. Always so rash, to throw yourself in the hands of marriage so drastically. And with that poor young lad, reminds me of your mother. But as Solomon once said,

_'Let thy fountain be blessed: and rejoice with the wife of thy **youth**. Let her be as the loving hind and pleasant roe; let her breasts satisfy thee at all times; and be thou ravished always with her love.' _

Truly the man understood what he spoke of. Ravished, you've done more than ravish my poor son. Neigh, my son lies exhausted in your arms, you've not ravished, you've enraptured him in your love. To mark him, and marry him, in less than a fortnight. Truly you take after your mother, for she two was a wild predator of love and all her bounty. But, I digress, I've come here to congratulate you on deciding your soul mate, though, I would've liked it if I were there to give you away. And as for your brother and Lady Grayfia, they send you their best wishes. And as for me, I've come to officially meet the newly weds,"

He turned around,

"Though it would appear it's too late. You've already taken my son in the night. How scandalous, but I do admire my son's devotion. To say such a thing, to say that he would keep looking the way he is if it would make you happy. It just brings a tear to my eye, how much a mere human could love my daughter. Which is why I've informed the entire house of Gremory. Tomorrow, the House of Gremory meets the newly weds. And before I forget..."

I noticed a bottle of wine in his arms,

"...I brought some bubbly, it's cold, and I also brought some glasses,"

He set them on a counter next to the bed,

"Don't forget to tell, my son, Issei. I bid thee, my daughter, adiu,"

And so Father left before I could say a word. Coincidentally, that's when Issei woke up.

"Rias, what happened?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep after climaxing. Oh, by the way, tomorrow, I'm introducing you to my family,"

Issei responded half asleep,

"That's great..."

Then woke up,

"Wait what?"

Rias, Rias, Rias. You sure do have a talent for these things...

_**＊＊＊**_

_**In our next chapter, the son of Hyoudou meets the House of Gremory. Will Issei make a good first impression? Or will he embarrass himself completely? You'll just have to wait and see...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Time to meet the newly weds! Everybody get in places, here they come.**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I sat next to Rias as the carriage made its way to the Manor of Gremory. I was nervous, worried about what kind of impression I would make on Rias' family. I mean, her ENTIRE family is going to be there, if I mess this up then they'll ALL hate me. I hope I don't mess up, or else I'll regret it,

"_Don't worry, Issei. I know you can do this, if you can beat the immortal Raiser than you can make a good impression on Rias' family. I mean, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, even Trevor and Alejandro. They would have never become your friends if they didn't like you. And Rias, a devil of such gracious nobility, she chose you over every suiter that her father could have given her. Surely, they'll like you, too."_

"_Thanks, Ddraig. I appreciate it,"_

"_Your Welcome,"_

That's when Rias wrapped her arms around me, and sat me on her lap. Holding me closely to her,

"Rias, what are you-"

"Now, now, Issei. Just calm down, I know your nervous but I'm sure they'll like you. Father does, when we spoke yesterday he referred to you as his son. So he likes you, mother, and even brother. So I'm sure the rest of my family will adore you, so don't worry."

"Thanks Rias...you can put me down now,"

"Not a chance, this is the only opportunity I'll get to hold you in my arms for a while. And I'm not going to waste it, besides, I know you love it when I hold you."

And so she squeezed me harder, burying my head in the nape of her neck. I could feel how happy she was, so I didn't say a thing.

Huh...so Rias' father refers to me as son. Well that's good, and her mother did help her pick out that outfit that I wore yesterday, so obviously she wanted me to marry Rias. By the way...

"Rias,"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go to find the outfits that we wore yesterday,"

"Mother made them,"

"_Bullshit,"_

"_Obviously,"_

"But you said that mom helped you pick mine out. So she obviously didn't make them..."

"...would you look at that, we're already here."

I looked outside from the carriage window and saw the Gremory manor. I was amazed at the sheer size of it, it was a palace. As big as the Villas at Versailles, no, I think its bigger. And I gazed down at the courtyard, it must have been filled with over three thousand people! I literally melted in Rias' lap, I am so damn screwed!

"_Ddraig, kill me, I'm a deadman anyway,"_

"_Now, Issei, calm down. Just...breathe..."_

"_AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE! AHE!"_

"_I said breathe not hyperventilate!"_

"_I'm dead, I might as well just run back to Earth with my tail between my legs,"_

"_No, now you listen to me. You are going to get in there and you are going to show them that you are worthy of being a Gremory. Because who are you doing this for?"_

"_...Rias..."_

"_I can't hear you!"_

"_Rias!"_

"_LOUDER!"_

"_RIAS!"_

"_Now get in there and give them your best!"_

"_RIAS! RIAS! RIAS!"_

As the carriage stopped in front of the manor, Rias carried me off of her lap. Rias walked out first, and followed after. She grabbed my hand and we walked together towards the courtyard. As we turned the corner we were stopped by Lady Grayfia,

"Rias, Issei! Good timing, I'll tell your father that you're here. Oh, and before I forget, Issei, what kind of cosmetics are you using? I'd like to look that young."

"Uh..."

"You're right, just tell me later. I have to inform your father,"

I looked at Rias,

"You didn't tell them what happened, did you?"

She shook her head a little,

"I was getting to it,"

"You had no plans of telling them, did you?"

"No, not really,"

"So I'm going to have to explain?"

"No, just let them believe that I chose you the way you are,"

"So they're going to believe that an eighteen year old Senior chose, for her groom, a mere Freshman who is at least four years younger than her?"

"...pretty much, yeah,"

"How much does your family trust you,"

"Too much,"

"Well that's comforting,"

That was when we heard father announcing our arrival, Lady Grayfia lead us to the back of a stage. And we stood behind the curtains,

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls! I present to you, my Daughter and her Soulmate. Rias Gremory, and Issei Hyoudou!"

And the curtains opened up, to reveal the wave of people. They clapped for us, and father handed the mic to Rias,

"And now my Daughter, Rias. Has something to say,"

Rias took the mic and spoke,

"House of Gremory, I would like to give you a sincere welcome, and I wish you all a good time. As we all know, it is Gremory tradition for one to choose whom they will be wed to, and bring their Love to be seen by the Family. That is why, today I bring you my Love. Issei Hyoudou!"

That's when the spotlight was on me. I looked at the people, and...smiled? I didn't know what to do, it was the only thing I could think of. It didn't matter, though, they applauded me either way. Though, I'm sure they only did it because it was traditional.

"And now, Issei, would like to say a few words,"

I walked up, and took the mic. I was nervous, but I built up the confidence to speak to them,

"House of Gremory, I bid thee a warm welcome. I am honored to have become a part of such a prestigious lineage such as the House of Gremory. As I look on, throughout the courtyard. I see more than just the House of Gremory, I see Family. And I am happy to call each and every one of you, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, cousin..."

I looked towards Rias' dad,

"...and Father..."

The people applauded loudly, and even cheered a little. Rias took my hand, and we bowed. Father took the mic, and we walked into the crowd of people. There were many a person who shook my hand, and patted me on the shoulder. Rias walked me towards mother,

"RIAS! Finally, you make Issei yours!"

Rias blushed,

"Mother, that's embarrasing,"

"Now, now. Be happy, you've finally married the man of your dreams. Or should I say, boy. Issei, what do you eat to look that young?"

That's when Lady Grayfia appeared along with brother,

"That's what I'd like to know. He looks so young and full of life,"

Even brother commented,

"Issei? You look younger than when we first met. Did you find the Fountain of Youth? Because it actually exists, you know?"

I had to explain,

"No, no. Just a nasty run in with a lamia. Her venom caused me to look like this."

Everybody's face turned wide-eyed,

"Your serious?"

Asked Mother,

"Yes, no food, no cosmetics, no fountain. I was simply bitten by a lamia,"

Lady Grayfia interjected,

"Can't Rias change you back? I hear it's just a simple spell to change you back?"

I looked at Rias in the eyes, and she explained,

"To be honest, I like Issei like this,"

Then Mother asked,

"But how does Issei feel about it?"

I answered,

"If it makes Rias happy, then I'm willing to stay like this."

I saw Brother give me a smile,

"Admirable, Rias, don't let go of this one. He's a keeper,"

That's when Rias wrapped her arms around me,

"Don't worry. I'll never let him leave my side,"

And she winked at them. Mother chuckled a little, and Grayfia smiled just like Brother. That was when Rias took me by the hand and led me inside the Manor,

"Come Issei, you have to meet the Lords of Gremory. They're the foundation of our family, so you need to get to know them,"

When we walked inside I was amazed. The sheer size and beauty of the Manor was unmatched by anything. And waiting in the Parlor were the Lords of Gremory. Rias introduced me to each and every one of them,

"This is Lord Charles, he head our division in England. This is Lord Wolfram, head of Germany. Lord Santiago, head of Spain. Lord Louise, head of France. Lord Yehoshua, head of Israel. Lord Abdullah, head of the African Division. Lord Nikolai, head of Russia. And Lord Xiao, head of the Chinese Division,"

I looked at all of them wide-eyed. That was when Wolfram laughed,

"Now, now Freude. Look at what you've done, the young bursche is unable to speak. Don't be so scared, Junge. We're not as streng as our names make us out to be. We're all Spaß loving people, isn't that right Xiao?"

"Of course, all work and no play makes Old Xiao a dull man."

That was when Santiago pointed to a seat next to him,

"Come, mijo. Sit here and let us speak together. You and us, we give you a warm bienvenida."

I sat down and Nikolai offered me a bottle of Vodka,

"You drink?"

Rias answered,

"Nikolai, you know very well my husband is underaged!"

That was when Louise interjected.

"Oui! Besides, why would he drink that slop when it's quite obvious that the boy would much rather enjoy this 2006 Bourgogne Chardonnay. However, such a rich beverage can only be truly enjoyed when paired with a steaming plate of Fricasée de poulet à l'estragon."

I asked, confused,

"I beg your pardon?"

That was when Abdullah answered,

"Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon, is what he said,"

That was when two butlers came through a different door than the one me and Rias used to come in. The butlers answered simultaneously,

"Sirs, your dinner is ready. Please follow us to the dining hall,"

And so we followed the two men to the dining hall. The table was long enough to seat at least double the amount of people actually eating. I was confused about where we were supposed to sit, that was when Rias led me to my seat and she sat down next to me. I noticed that the seat I was sitting in had the words "DEARLY BELOVED" engraved on the top. Then under it my name was written in the Latin Alphabet. Which I will admit was kind of cool, there's something oddly fascinating about seeing your name written in a different language. I looked at Rias' chair and noticed nothing more than a rose engraved on the top, I figured it must have been the Insignia of the House of Gremory. That was when I noticed that one of the butlers held a shining rose bed, Rias took it then put it in my hair. It caused my cheeks to blush and my eyes to turn pink, I asked Rias,

"Rias, is this what our House usually does when a Gremory marries someone from outside the House?"

She answered,

"No, when it comes time for the betrothed to eat with the Lords of Gremory. There's no special seat that you take like the one you're sitting on now. Nor is there a rose. I personally asked Father to have someone make these seats, and as for that rose. It's the one from yesterday, remember?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I remember now. Isn't Father going to join us?"

That was when Father came through the door along with Mother, Brother, and Lady Grayfia,

"Greeting and Salutations O' Lords of Gremory,"

That was when the Lords stood up,

"Greetings O' Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer and Lady Grayfia,"

"And a fine Greeting to my Daughter, Rias. And my son, Issei."

I watched as Father sat down along with Mother. Brother took his seat along with Lady Grayfia. Father and Mother took the seats across from us, whilst Brother and Lady Grayfia sat next to Father and Mother. After which an entire flock of butlers came in and served us our food for the evening. And the rest of the time passed uneventfully. That was when Father had a crazy idea.

"Venelana, sweetie, I'm bored to tears. How about you son?"

Brother responded,

"I couldn't agree more, Father,"

That was when Father called in a game,

"I propose a true test of endurance and dexterity. A drinking contest between men. My son Sirzechs, Issei, and I will be the competitors. What do you two say?"

Rias interjected,

"Father! How many times must I say that Issei is underaged?"

Then Brother yelled out,

"Come now, Rias. Let the boy show that he is a man! Butlers! Bring us the Gallon Ton of the Five Deutschmen!"

I asked, wondering,

"What's the Gallon Ton of the Five Deutschmen?"

That was Lord Wolfram stood up and announced to me,

"The Gallon Ton of the Five Deutschmen is the true test of any Beer Drinker. It is a special beer made by mixing the brews of the five most well-known breweries in Germany. Oettinger, Krombacher, Bitburger, Beck's, und Warsteiner. This is usually used in correlation to challenges put out by a wealthy human being, but in this case we have Lord Gremory. The rules are that you lose when you puke, pass out, leave for the bathroom, or are simply unable to continue. Lord Gremory and Sirzechs are undefeated in this. And the crowning achievement is the traditional Gremory Beer Stein. A special beer mug made by a rare stone found only here in Hell. Engraved on these Beer Steins are the words

"_**Wenn Du Durst, Dann Trinken"**_

"_**If You Thirst, Then Drink"**_

And so Father and Brother looked at me, simultaneously.

"So what do you say, Issei? Do you except?"

Rias answered,

"Absolutely no-"

but then Wolfram intercepted,

"Of course he does. Though he might look like a Fräulein he will show he is a Herr!"

Santiago shouted,

"Por supuesto! Él lo hará!"

Xiao nodded calmly, Abdullah smiled and Yehoshua clapped in agreement.

"It's unanimous, Issei will prove his worth as a man in the drinking contest!"

That was when one of the butlers came in,

"Sirs, the stage is set,"

"Excellent, let us proceed!"

And so we made our way to a different room where there was nothing but a round table. A giant barrel with our beer and our beer steins. Father took one chair, Brother another, and me the last. Father and Brother had two devious smiles on their faces, whilst I just sat down. We took our beer steins and one of the butlers filled them with a special hose. Another butler stood next to us and announced the rules,

"You lose if you pass out, puke, need to go to the bathroom, or are simply unable to continue. When this timer rings..."

He took out a timer,

"...then you'll begin. Prepare yourselves."

The timer began to countdown from twenty. I was going to get my ass handed to me,

"_You can do this,"_

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a three year member of Alcoholics Anonymous. I can't outdrink them,"_

"_Then let me take over,"_

"_What,"_

"_If I take over, you'll enter a special state known as Devil Mode. It lets you do things such as drink without end, kill without stopping, have sex without feeling tired. Basically, anything sinful without stopping So will you do it?"_

"_Alright...I'm tired of being made fun of just for looking like a girl. Now I let them have a taste of what I can do, let's go..."_

And so Ddraig took over. I felt my body become hot, and the adrenaline flow. The counter was almost done.

_**...3...**_

_**...2...**_

_**...1...**_

_**GO!**_

And so it began. We jugged three bottles in under a minute. The butler refilling us each time. He was fast, refilling us almost instantly. It was three minutes, thirty shots down. We were going without stopping. Soon I lost track of time, five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, an hour. Six-hundred sixty-five shots. We had reached the record, Father and Brother were tired but I was still in this to win this. One of the butlers announced,

"You have reached the record for six-hundred sixty-five shots. One more, and you'll have beaten the record."

Father and Brother went to take a sip, but they both dropped their beer steins. The butler looked at me, and I drank it without a problem. As I slammed my beer stein down on the table, everyone cheered, even Rias. She disapproved at first, but slowly began to cheer me on as the time passed. Wolfram, Santiago, Xiao, and Yehoshua lifted up the chair. And started singing,

"_**Hava nagila, Have nagila, Hava nagila ve-nismeha, Hey!"**_

And they marched me on the chair back to the courtyard. Everybody there was surprised to see me being carried in the arms of the Lords of Gremory. And soon everybody was singing the Hava Nagila. I remember being spun around while the people danced around me. And the rest was a blur...


	9. Chapter 7

_**Before I begin, I would like to address a review I received from Delicatewriter**_

_**"The part where he met Trevor is nice, but the dialogue is stereotyped. Not all black people say "dawg" and "homie" and it is degrading how you couldn't make the black one talk normally."**_

_**-Delicatewriter**_

_**I would like to begin by saying that I sincerely apologize to any black people that I may have offended. I was simply emulating the way my black friends speak to me. I say black people because I realize that not all black people are of African descent, and to say so is ignorant. Also, Trevor is not the only one who does not "talk normally." Whenever Alejandro speak there are moments where Spanish phrases will enter his sentences, in fact the first two words that Alejandro speaks in Chapter 3 are, "Hola, amigo." Which is a common greeting amongst Hispanic people. Also, there is Lord Wolfram. Lord Wolfram is obviously German, and sometimes German phrases will appear whenever he speaks. The first time Wolfram speaks, the phrases, "Freude," "Bursche," "Junge," "Streng," and "Spaß" all appear. And when Issei is asked whether or not he will compete in the drinking contest, Wolfram answers, "Of course he does. Though he might look like a Fräulein he will show he is a Herr!" Lord Louis says, "Fricasée de poulet à l'estragon." When referring to Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon. And when Issei wins the drinking contest, Yehoshua and the rest pick up Issei's chair and start singing Hava Nagila. **_

_**So in the end, the reason these characters, not just Trevor, speak the way they do, is because I enjoy the culture that comes from different places. And I realize that these cultures can shape a person's speech and diction. In fact, I am an Israeli-German, whose grandfather was married to a black woman, was born in Colombia, lived amongst Americans, and whenever I listened to Hip-Hop when I was a kid, I would call it "la música de los negros" or "black people music" because I identified black people with that sort of music. So I apologize to anyone whom I may have offended, not only black people, but people worldwide.**_

_**Now then, onto our next chapter!**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

The entire event was a success. The House of Gremory loves me, and Rias has never been happier. I spoke with many devils from all around Hell, and made friends out of each of them. When it was time for our guests to leave I went to find Rias. She told me that Father had already prepared a room for us. And so we made our way through the giant manor to our room. As we walked towards it Rias said,

"You know. When I was a little girl, I used to play hide-and-seek in here with Father and Onii-chan. Walking in here with you, it brings back a lot of memories. How about you?"

"I've never been in a manor before. I was always an average kid, until once I met this old man that told me a story about how a woman's body had magical properties. Which led to me becoming a pervert, it's silly I know. But hey, that's me."

Rias laughed at my story. What could I say, I was a gullible kid. Soon we made our way to our room, it was a spacious king-sized bed. With crimson sheets made of Egyptian cotton. The minute I sat down on the bed, I melted into it. Oh God yes, I never want to leave this bed. After a few minutes I asked,

"Do we get any pajamas?"

"No, we're not going to need them."

Rias swooped in and wrapped her arms around me. Planting a kiss on my forehead, and slowly undressing me. She made her way to the nape of my neck and began planting kisses there. Taking off my vest, and unbuttoning my dress shirt. And as for her dress, she let it slide off her shoulders leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She unbuckled my belt, and unbuttoned my dress pants. Peeling off every layer of clothing on us until we were under the covers together. Rias making her way on top of me, with a smile on her face. Giving me a deep kiss, and sliding me into her. She moved slowly at first while planting kisses all over my neck, as I dragged my hands through her luscious red hair. She raised me a question,

"So Issei, what exactly did that old men tell you about a woman's body,"

"He told me that a woman's body was a magical thing, able to hypnotize any men into obeying them. With the ability to cause men a great deal of desire and pleasure, and that it could cause many brave soldiers fall into despair once cast under their spell."

She nibbled along my ear,

"And was he right?"

I began to breathe heavily,

"He wasn't wrong,"

I reached for Rias' breasts and began to squeeze them. I loved how soft they were, I was unable to describe them.

"You sure are fascinated with my body, aren't you?"

I simply kissed her, Rias running her hand through my hair. Rias planted my head back on the pillow, with only a rope of saliva connecting us. Rias increasing her pace, slowly going faster and faster. Wrapping my arms around her in an embrace, as she nibbles on my ear.

"Issei, that cute voice that you let out. Let me hear it,"

I was trying hard to hold my voice back. But once Rias requested it, I let out every yelp in me. I cried out in ecstacy as Rias continued her onslaught.

"Rias, Rias. Please, don't stop. Yes, I love this, I don't want to stop."

Rias was loving this,

"Ahh! Yes, more, more. Cry out in abandon as I take you to heaven."

Rias quickening her pace, more and more. I let out my cute voice for her, apparently my voice motivated her like nothing else in the world. She quickened her pace and slammed against me harder and harder each time. And soon enough, I cried out.

"Rias, I'm cumming. Please, if you keep moving like that then I'll cum."

And so Rias slammed against me harder and harder, eventually her walls tightened. And I yelled out in ecstacy as my semen shot out of me. Filling her up, and even after, Rias recklessly thrust her hips a few more times.

I began to breathe heavily, as I tried to catch my breath. But Rias was far from done. We continued throughout the night nonstop. We gave eachother our bodies and greedily devoured them. We were out of control like broken machines. And in the end we fell exhausted in eachothers arms. Rias wrapping her arms and legs around me, as I slept in between her breasts. As I rested, I thought that nothing could've gone wrong. But boy was I wrong...

_**?'s Point of View**_

Once the guests had left, I snuck my way into the Gremory Manor. I crept through the walls of the manor and made my way to Lord and Lady Gremory's room. They were sound asleep, I slowly crawled towards Lady Gremory's jewelry box and took the Engagement Ring of Old Gremory. Put the jewelry box back where it was, and snuck out. I made my way to Issei's room. I entered it, and found their clothes scattered everywhere. But I soon found his jacket, and put the ring in its pocket. Snuck out, and left the manor before anyone could notice a thing. As I made my way down the sidewalk, I slipped out my phone,

"Hello? Is this the police? I would like to report a robbery...Gremory Manor..."

**The Next Day**

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I stood in front of the carriage. Waving goodbye to Mother and Father. Father walking up and congratulating Issei, I was filled with joy to see Father and Issei on such good terms. As we were about to enter our carriage, we were stopped by the sound of police sirens. Three police cars surrounded us, six policeman stepped out. One of them introduced themselves as Private Investigator Jeffrey Wittz. Father asked,

"What is the meaning of this?"

The man took out his badge and said,

"I am Officer Jeffrey Wittz. We received reports of a robbery at the Gremory Manor."

"That's absurd,"

said Mother,

"We've not had anything stolen from us."

That was when he reached into Issei's jacket pocket and revealed my Mother's engagement ring. I was schocked, a chill went down my spine, and it was as if the entire world stopped. Issei looked wide-eyed,

"That's not mine,"

"I know, it is the Engagement Ring of the House of Gremory. A jewel that has been passed down from Gremory to Gremory. It is priced at five-million US Dollars. Truly, a profitable venture, you dirty scum. Cuff'em boys!"

That was when one of the police officers walked up and put Issei's hands in handcuffs.

"Issei Hyoudou, you're under arrest for the attempted robbery of Old Gremory's Engagement Ring. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law."

I watched as they put Issei in the back of the car and drove away with him. I was horrified, Father screamed,

"That's impossible, Issei would never steal from us."

"I'm sorry Lord Gremory, but there is nothing I can do. You can press charges if you like but unless you can prove his innocence. Well, I don't need to tell you that stealing from royalty is a very serious crime. The punishment of which is to be drawn and quartered."

_drawn and quartered..._

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Look's like Issei has gotten himself into quite the predicament. And who is our new villain, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	10. Chapter 8 - Part I

_**Last time, Issei got locked up for robbery. The punishment for which is to be drawn and quartered, cruel and unusual, much? And now, our hero is currently at Hell's Cells Maximum Security Prison for questioning. Can Issei prove his innocence, or will he suffer the same fate of many a culprit?**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I made my way down the dimly lit corridor. My hands cuffed behind me, as two police officers grab me by my arms. We pass door after door until we reach a room, with the word **Questioning** on it. I'm led in, and they make me sit down. They tell me to stay still, and they leave. I sit here, wondering how this could have happened and who might have framed me. Could it have been someone from the House of Lilith, was it Raiser, or is there a new enemy? As I ponder these things, I notice a man walk in, he wears a badge that says **J. Wittz** on it. He sits down across from me, and addresses me,

"Issei Hyoudou...Gremory. That's your new name isn't it? Such a shame that the newest addition to the House of Gremory is a thief. To steal Old Gremory's Engagement Ring, have you no shame? You humans accuse us devils to be the arbiters of all evil, but you just use that as an excuse to make yourself innocent of all your sins. Disgusting, but who am I to judge? Besides, once we find the evidence to convict you, you'll be drawn and quartered,"

I ask him,

"A little inhumane, don't you think?"

He answers with,

"Inhuman punishment is only fit for the inhumane."

So I gave him a proposition,

"What if I could find the real culprit and prove my innocence?"

He mocked me,

"The real culprit is you, so you just sit tight and let us do our job. And while we do that, you stay here and make peace with yourself while you still can,"

That was when the alarm on his watch went off,

"Oh, would you look at that. Our time is up, see you tomorrow."

And with that he got up and left. And I stayed, wondering about how I was going to get out of here. I could just break out of here with Ddraig's power but...

"_But nothing, let's do this! I know you're innocent, that's why I'm willing to help you out,"_

"_But even if I do break out, how am I supposed to know where to look?"_

"_I know some people, wanted criminals, who have been convicted for crimes against the House of Gremory. They're escaped convicts who hang out in Hell's underground crime syndicate, one of them was an operative hired by the House of Lilith. However, after Rias defeated Lilith at The Old Mansion of Red Shield, he returned here to Hell,"_

"_And you're sure we can find the guy and prove I'm innocent?"_

"_I am ninety-nine percent sure,"_

"_...I like those odds, let's do it!"_

And with that I released my power and broke the cuffs. Pointed towards the door, and sent it flying. That was when an alarm went off,

"Warning. Warning. Escaped Convict in Hallway C. This is not a drill."

That was when a police officer turned the corner and tried to use a stun gun on me. I dodged, knocked him out, and then I switched my outfit with his uniform. And made my way towards the exit, I watched as officer after officer ran past me and failed to notice that I was the convict, it was kind of funny. I walked towards the exit, flashed my badge, and made my way out.

"_Now what am I going to do for transportation?"_

"_Do you still have your familiar, the little ship?"_

"_Yeah, I brought it with me, just in case,"_

"_Put it on the street, and put your left hand over it,"_

I did as Ddraig said, and watched as the little toy boat turned into a red convertible.

"_Not bad, Ddraig,"_

"_Let's go,"_

I climbed into the car and drove off. Inside the glove compartment I found a map, and a handgun. I wanted to check the map, but I couldn't afford to wreck. 

"_No worries, Issei, I know just what to do,"_

That was when I noticed that the silhouette of a person sitting on the passenger seat. It began to become more detailed, and soon enough there appeared Ddraig in the form of a human.

He was at least six-feet tall, short sandy-blonde hair, with an American look.

"It's been a while since I've done this; but it is for your sake,"

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!'

"I only do it when necessary, you're going to need my help. And I can't do that if I'm stuck inside you all day. So I took this human form, what do you think?"

"Not bad, so where are we going,"

Ddraig took the map, and pinpointed a location twenty-five miles northeast of where we were.

"Draco Halls in Ravine Valley. It's the hotspot for crime in all of Hell. The person who framed you will most likely be there, that's also where the wealthy come to place bets on underground street fights. The person who framed you will either be a fighter, or one of the people of the gambling, most likely a fighter,"

"These fights must be pretty popular if the wealthy get involved,"

"They have their own T.V. Station where they broadcast these fights to T.V.'s all over Hell. So you can bet the police will be watching us. And today's our lucky day, today is the day they register new fighters for their November Nights Tournament. This tournament begins next week, Monday and finishes on Saturday. So we have to find the person who framed you, and prove you're innocence in a week's time."

To be honest, I was happy to do it. It's been a while since I've gotten into a good beat down. And a week's worth of fighting is just what I need.

"Let's do it, but what about my clothes? They're back at the police station,"

That was when Ddraig put his left hand over my shoulder and instantly switched my outfit to something different. He gave me a red t-shirt with the words, **Wild Boy!** written on it. Gave me some denim jeans, with black and red converse sneakers. Sunglasses, and a Snapback turned sideways. An actual chain around my neck, two bracelets on my right arm. And three scars, Naruto style. On each cheek. Pulled out a mirror, and showed me myself,

"Straight up, thug. As you humans say, this is what people in Draco Halls usually look like. And if that's not enough, I put a gym bag in the back full of other attire for you to try out,"

"Damn! Thanks Ddraig, say, can you turn me back to my normal age, too?"

"That, I'm afraid, is out of my jurisdiction. Rias is your lover, only she can undo the spell,"

"So I'm supposed to fight as a little kid?"

"Yes,"

"Drag-so Ball, much?"

_["Drag-so Ball" is "Dragon Ball" in Issei's World]_

"I guess you could say that, and that would make me Master Roushi, right?"

"No, you are neither old, nor perverted enough to be Master Roushi,"

"Yeah, I'm older?"

"But you're not a pervert,"

"You're a pervert,"

"But I'm Goku,"

"Goku was twelve, you're fourteen,"

"I'm still, most likely, the youngest fighter that's going to be there,"

I could see that Ddraig was annoyed and I cracked a smile,

"I hope you get Bacterion in the first round,"

"No thanks, Krillin,"

"Why am I Krillin?"

"Because you're cocky, and annoying when confident; but when you get scared you become a little wuss,"

"Oh that's rich coming from Mr. 'Damn I'm so weak! I can't do anything for my goddamn self!' Getting carried in your grandmother's hand basket with your tail between your legs,"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"Oh yeah, well guess what?"

"What?"

"You just missed our turn, genius,"

"Oh shit, I did? Damn, hold on..."

And so we made our way to Draco Halls. Ddraig led the way to the Battle Stadium, on the outside were a large group of fighters signing up. I saw five cars labeled security, and everybody was blasting some form of Hip-Hop out of their car's speaker. It was like something out of a gangster movie. As I was driving in close, Ddraig told me,

"You should probably play some music, that's how you identify that you want to fight. Something pertaining to Hip-Hop, or else they'll think you're just a spectator,"

"I remember at the party Trevor gave me some albums, to help my rapping. But I left them at home,"

That was when Ddraig made them appear from inside the glove compartment,

"Which one?"

"Damn, I remember to listening to some at home."

That was when I remembered my shirt, it had **Wild Boy!** written on it,

"Is there one that says 'MGK' on it?"

"Here,"

"Pop it in and play track one,"

Ddraig cranked it to full volume. And put in the CD. And so we had 'Wild Boy by MGK' blasting from inside our car. That was when two security guards walked up two the front of our car and pointed us toward the right exit, for fighters. And so I drove towards there to find one-thousand or something cars. The place was packed, there must have been over three-thousand people there to register for fights. I found a parking space, miraculously, and we walked towards a registration table. Which was surprisingly, empty, all those people in the crowd were just hanging there. People brought coolers full of beer, grills to make food, just about everything. We walked up to the receptionist, and I registered for the fights. As we were making our way back my stomach growled,

"Damn it, I'm hungry!"

"You're not the only one. Whenever I take a human form, I get hungry, too,"

"This sucks, too bad Asia's not here. She makes great food, and I'm not even trying to exaggerate. Her food, my God, I would kill for some of that right about now,"

"Would you quit talking about it, I'm starving, too. Too bad there's nobody here we know that could feed us."

And that was when I heard a familiar voice from behind,

"ISSEI!"

I jumped up in surprise. And then turned around to see...Raiser?

"Raiser, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. This isn't your kind of scene, I thought you were more of a school kid. Or could it be?"

"Could it be what?"

"I heard what happened, tough break. Sirzechs told me everything, he informed all the royal families in Hell. And we all had a hunch the culprit would be here, you too, huh?"

"You bet, I've come to prove my innocence, I just have to find the culprit, good to know there are people who want to help. However, why did every royal family in Hell agree to help?"

Raiser raised a glass of beer and said,

"Devils look out for other devils."

That was when my stomach growled again,

"Speaking of which, how about I treat you to lunch?"

"I would I appreciate that, oh, and don't forget..."

I turned to talk to Ddraig, but he was gone.

"Don't forget what?"

"It's nothing, so about that lunch..."

_**＊＊＊**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**And so here we are. Issei's an escaped convict, with a sweet convertible, about to enter an underground fighting tournament in hopes of finding the person who framed him. Also, I know I haven't updated in a while, school things. However, with the coming Thanksgiving break I'll be pumping out more chapters, so keep yourself posted.**_


	11. Chapter 8 - Part II

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. Ringing loudly at exactly 6:00 A.M. I jumped out of the car seat in surprise. Hitting my head on the roof of the car, then falling back in pain. Rubbing my head, I pulled up the car seat. And remembered yesterday's events; Drinking, eating, and partying with Raiser. He is an animal when he's not being a jerk. I opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. I commanded my familiar to turn into a bathroom and there I was. In the shower, did the usual. Put on some new clothes from the gymbag Ddraig gave me and I was out of there doing some morning stretches.

As I looked out I could see people doing some morning exercise, one such person that caught my eye was a young girl wearing a skin-tight body suit. She was fighting off what seemed to be a gang of perverts, there were at least twelve guys trying to grab at her chest and butt. They threw themselves at her, but she was like the wind, slipping through their grasp. Her weapon was a Sword Bayonet, but this one was modified. The firearm was a twelve-guage shotgun, and the sword was a normal Japanese Katana; or so I thought. As I watched her fight, I noticed that whenever she swung her sword it seemed like there were two of them. And once she finished the slash, it returned to being just one. I didn't know whether it was the sword or her technique, either way, I would hate being stuck with her as an opponent in the tournament. Once she finished fighting off the last of the guys, she sheathed her Sword Bayonet, and looked at me. Not knowing what to do, I simply smiled and waved. She merely scoffed at me, twirled her hair, and walked in the other direction. As she was walking away I heard a voice call from behind,

"Tough break, Issei. I can see that the maiden has no interest in you."

I turned around and greeted Raiser,

"Hi Raiser. Yeah, I don't think she likes me very much,"

"Well you aren't exactly very well known here,"

"And what about you? You aren't exactly being showered by wave upon wave of girls, now are you?"

"I'm not into girls, I'm into women. And as for you, your loyalty is to Rias, is it not?"

"...nice save, Raiser,"

"Thank you, now how about some friendly sparring practice before they call us in for Elimination?"

"Elimination?"

"Yes, you see. The tournament has a fight limit of five fights per day, since it lasts for six days, there has to be a limit of exactly thirty people for the tournament. So don't get eliminated..."

He sprouted his wings and got in his battle position,

"...all right?"

I called upon Ddraig's Power and summoned my Boosted Gear,

"Just so long as you don't get eliminated either. I don't have any holy items on me this time, so let's see if you can keep up,"

"Right back at'cha."

And so we charged at eachother, holding nothing back.

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I woke up this morning, holding a red pillow in my arms. Huh, I miss Issei so much. I miss holding him in my arms, running my fingers through his hair, and planting kisses all over him. I went to the dining room to see that Father and Mother were already eating breakfast. Father greeted me,

"Ah, Rias. Good morning, how are you?"

"I don't feel very well,"

"You still miss Issei, I see. Well guess what, I have a surprise for you."

That was when Father pulled out two tickets to the November Nights Tournaments and I immediately perked up,

"No way! You remembered how much I love the November Nights Tournament,"

"That's right, now go get washed up, I already have transportation to take us to Draco Halls."

And so with that, I got washed, ate breakfast, and went with Father to Draco Halls. Of course what I would see, was unexpected.

_**Issei's Point of View**_

Dodging another one of Raiser's punches, I got under him, and threw him over my back. He went flying but quickly regained his footing, and charged at me. I responded by backflipping and throwing an upwards kick towards his chin. He arched his back to dodge it, leaving his torso open, and I shot at his chest. Direct Hit! He fell back, and I landed on my feet,

"Finally, first direct hit. How long have we been sparring?"

Raiser stood up and looked at his watch,

"Its been about an hour, nice job, Issei. You've shown major improvement ever since our last battle,"

"You've gotten better, too."

We were covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. Luckily Raiser brought some towels, I dried my face. I went to give Raiser back the towel, he took it, and handed me some deoderant and cologne.

"You don't want to KO people with your smell now do you?"

"No, sir."

When I was finished, a man came from inside the stadium holding a megaphone,

"Attention all fighters. We will now be starting the Elimination Round. Please dress yourselves appropriately, and come in when you're ready."

Appropriately? Did he mean a Karate Gi? I dont think...

_"In the bag you'll find the appropriate apparel, Issei."_

I looked inside of the bag to find a pair of black combat jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a short-sleeved, black T-shirt that had **赤の竜** written on the front-left side of the shirt, in red, starting from my heart going down and stopping at my bellybutton. On the back of the shirt was a big **愛 **that took up the entire back, also written in red. I also found two red fighting gloves with **火の拳 **written on them, in white. And to finally complete the look was a red headband, and a pair of black combat boots. After putting it on in a changing room that they had prepared inside the stadium, I walked into the Elimination Chamber to find Raiser once again.

The Elimination Chamber was a big room with fifteen arenas in it. Each one labeled with an English Letter. I wanted to go and look around for the person who framed me, but that was when Raiser grabbed me by my shoulder,

"Don't be so hasty, Issei. If the person who framed you is truly as cunning as they appear, they'll most likely not be eliminated. Just be patient and observe, you'll know when to strike."

That was when a man appeared from behind us holding a megaphone.

"Attention all fighters, may I have your attention please. I would like to welcome you all to to the Elimination Round of our Tournament. In this room right now there are exactly six-hundred fighters. However, only thirty of you will be making it to the actual Tournament. There are fifteen arenas in the room each one labeled. There is also a bulletin board behind me. You will come up, one by one, and pick a number, at random, from the box that is in my hand. You will then search for your number on the bulletin board, and proceed to the arena that it is labeled under. There will be a five minute time limit for each fight, you win when you knock your opponent out of the ring, they give up, or they become unconscious. Killing your opponent, however, is strictly forbidden. Please be quick, thank you."

And so we went up, one by one. I got number four-eighty-six, Arena M. Raiser got number twenty-eight, Arena A. And went towards our assigned Arenas. As I was standing there I noticed the devils giving me funny looks. I tried to ignore them, but then one of them walked up to me and said,

"This ain't no place for little boys, Junior. How 'bout you go home before we hurt you?"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

That was when he drew his claws upon on my neck. And looked at me in the eyes, licking his lips hungrily,

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you. You couldn't dream about what I do to little kids like you. I especially like'em young, when their voices are still cute, and their flesh is still soft. I'm going to enjoy hearing you cry for mercy. 'Cuz guess what, I'm number four-eighty-five. I'm you opponent."

I wanted to punch the SHIT out of this damn creep. But, I wasn't hasty. I'd get my chance to beat him, soon. Once everybody had pulled a card we began our fights. I watched as Raiser began his fight against a giant Golem. Go team Shmul, right? The Golem had the power to separate himself into different pieces, and change the shape of them, too. It seemed like Raiser was outmatched, but he used his power to melt the Golem's feet. And then kicked the Golem in the chest out of the ring. I smiled, it was a pretty good match. Raiser walked out of the arena, the other devils staring in awe at him. He walked over to me,

"What do you think Issei? Are these devils worth our time?"

"I wouldn't underestimate them, besides, big surprises come in small packages,"

"Wise words, looks like you're up next. Good luck."

I walked into the arena and everybody laughed,

"Look at him, he's a pipsqueak!"

"Momma's boy!"

"I think he lost his way, hey kid, the seats are in the other direction!"

My opponent walked in, with his claws drawn and fangs showing. He had a body like a serpent. However, it seemed humanoid. He had sharp claws and venomous fangs. He had dark, black eyes; with the pupil being surrounded by a thin outline of white. He got in his battle stance, and prepared to strike. A man came holding a stop watch,

"Ready, fight!"

My opponent lunged at me,but I flipped over him. He stopped in confusion and I kicked him in the back of the head. He slashed back, I ducked down, and hit him with an uppercut. He flew back but landed on his feet, he stretched his neck to try and bite me. His mouth was wide open, and somehow, without activating gear, a sent forth a burst of energy from my index finger. It reminded me of Yusuke's Spirit Gun from Yu Yu Hakusho. My opponent fell on the floor, choking a little bit. He got back up, and tried slashing me wildly. I merely side-stepped his attacks. We were at the edge of the arena, he lunged at me one more time. I ducked, stretched my foot, and tripped him. He went flying out of the arena, and landed on the ground, confused, and in a daze.

Everybody stared at me in surprise. I walked out of the arena to meet up with Raiser,

"Nicely done, Issei. But, how'd you call forth your power without calling upon your Boosted Gear?"

"I don't know, must be luck,"

"Well let's hope it lasts."

I stood in the crowd watching the other fights. As I was, I couldn't help but wonder how I did that Spirit Gun thing without calling forth my Gear?

"_It's your apparel, Issei?"_

"_My apparel, is this fighting attire magical?"_

"_Yes, I made it specifically for you. This apparel let's you call upon your powers without summoning your Gear. It also let's you create your own special attacks just by thinking of them,"_

"_So wait, I could create a Hadouken, like Ryu from Street Fighter?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can it also copy fighting styles?"_

"_No, but it can create them,"_

"_Isn't that kind of cheap, though?"_

"_Not if you know how to use it correctly. If you over rely on a certain tactic, then of course it's cheap. However, if you know how to play your cards correctly, then it makes all the difference."_

The fights continued until there were finally thirty of us. As I walked into the Main Tournament lobby I couldn't help but to think. If the culprit is really amongst us thirty fighters, how will I know. And how do I know it's not one of the spectators. Am I looking in the right place, or am I being led like a lamb to the slaughter?

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	12. Chapter 8 - Part III

_**Issei's Point of View**_

We were all lined up, side by side. In a moment the platform we were standing on would rise up, and the announcer would introduce us all. I stood there, still contemplating how I was going to find the culprit. Fortunately I gave the registrars a fake name. They should have me down as Tetsuya Nobu. So I'm good, but how am I going to find this culprit? Before I could think of something, the platform raised and we were greeted by bright lights, and millions of people cheering. We were standing in the middle of the arena. That was when the announcer appeared from behind us,

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Allow me to give you a warm welcome to Draco Halls' November Nights Tournament!"

The people cheered loudly.

"And now, join me in welcoming the devil that makes all this possible. Mr. Majin Draco!"

The people cried out and then the announcer passed his mic to Mr. Draco.

"Good evening, folks! In keeping with Draco tradition, once every year when winter nears. We unravel the veils, and open the doors to the great fighters of Hell. And we give you an open invitation to the November Nights Tournament! And I promise, that this tournament will be jam packed with no-holds-barred action for all you people out there. Now let's give a shout for our fighters, they're the thirty best fighters in Hell, and they went through the Elimination Round just to prove it. Let's give a shout for our fighters!"

And the people screamed. They yelled, all for us. It was awesome, hearing as the people cheer your name. How sweet it was.

Mr. Draco passed the mic to the announcer.

"And now, we will begin our Tournament. Tonight we're going to begin by doing something unorthodox, a four-man tag match! And we'll be picking our fighters at random! If you would all take a look at our Titantrons!"

We all looked at giant screens placed at each end of the stadium. In the middle of the screens there were two teams, and pictures on either side, with names underneath, flashing from one fighter to another. It stayed like that for ten seconds, it was suspenseful. However, it soon stopped on four different fighters.

**Vortex -Team 1- Serpentine**

**Tetsuya Nobu -Team 2- Raiser Phenix**

I felt excited. I couldn't explain it, I was ready to show my stuff. Raiser put his hand on my shoulder from behind. I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Ready to show'em what you can do?"

"You bet, let's do this."

The announcer yelled into the mic.

"In Team 1. We have Vortex and Serpentine! And in Team 2, Tetsuya Nobu and Raiser Phenix!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. We stayed there standing confidently, while the other fighters were led to the Lobby where they could watch us and wait for their fights. Raiser and I stood in a corner of the arena together, back to back with arms crossed. While our opponents stood sidy by side. Vortex was a tall, wearing a black cloak with a hood, with a black gem on the waist. Serpentine looked like a rock punk, with a big red mohawk, he had piercings, a leather jacket, wore tight jeans, and had a tattoo on his face of a flaming skull. The announcer came into the middle of the arena.

"As you all know, here are the rules. You only win when both team members are defeated. You are defeated when you are thrown out, admit defeat, fall unconscious, or simply die! All forms of attack are allowed, but hitting in the private parts is strictly forbidden. Now then, ready?"

He put his hand up, held it there for three seconds...and swooped it down.

"FIGHT!"

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Issei, the same Issei who had just been arrested yesterday. Was now, down there, fighting along Raiser. Vortex and Serpentine came in fast, with a quick charge, but Issei and Raiser dodged by jumping into the air. And slamming down, but Vortex and Serpentine backed up. Serpentine tried punching Issei, but Issei dodged each punch by side-stepping them. Serpentine became annoyed, he stuck out his tongue and begin to use it as a whip, revealing its true length. Issei kept dodging, coming in closer and closer as he did until he finally landed a good uppercut on Serpentine, sending him flying. Serpentine bounced off his hands and regained his footing, but Issei came in with a fury of punches. I had never seen Issei fight like this, it was awesome.

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I landed punch after punch on Serpentine's face. Until he was groggy and dazed. It was time to test out what Ddraig told me.

_**"Neji Hyuga – Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"**_

I could feel time around me slow down. I looked at Serpentine and saw not his face, but his pressure points. I could feel my body move on its own as I attacked each one. I yelled out,

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

And I sent him flying out of the ring. One down, one to go. I looked back and watched as Raiser was having a hard time with Vortex. Everytime Raiser tried to punch him, the gem would open a vortex and make Raiser appear behind him. Raiser was trying his best but Vortex kept making him teleport behind him. Raiser tried kicking his body, but Vortex distorted himself causing Raiser to miss.

"Raiser, throw me!"

I jumped up, Raiser caught me, and threw me. I went flying and was teleported behind Vortex. The minute I hit the ground,

_**"Shikamaru Nara – Shadow Possession Jutsu"**_

At that moment, my shadow fused with Vortex's and he was frozen. Vortex was confused,

"What the? I can't move!"

I yelled out,

"Raiser, now, attack him!"

Raiser came in fast, and just as he was about to land the first punch I cancelled the jutsu and Raiser ended Vortex. Once Raiser had landed the first punch it was over. He hit him with a barrage of attacks and Vortex was unable to react to them. And soon enough, Raiser sent Vortex out of the ring. I ran to Raiser and high-fived him, and that was when the announcer came in.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH! And Vortex is out for the count! The winners of our first match: Team 1 – Tetsuya Nobu and Raiser Phenix! Let's give these two incredible fighters a hand, folks!"

I watched as the people cheered for us. And I jumped up in victory, with Raiser picking me up and sitting me on his shoulder. We raised our hands in victory and shouted. As we ran back into the lobby, everybody in there congratulated us,

"Nice fight,"

"Good match,"

"That was epic!"

"Now that's fightin',"

"Congrats!"

I took a seat in one of the benches. And one of the fighters offered me a bottle of water and a towel. Raiser sat down next to me,

"Nicely done, Tetsuya. That was a great match,"

"Hell yeah, when do we fight again?"

"Whoah, slow down there, tiger. You fight one match and that's it,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know your anxious. But, they have to keep things interesting. Besides, I'm going home to take a rest, every fighter needs it. And you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find a motel to stay the night. Besides-"

I whispered,

"I still need to find the person who framed me,"

"True. Don't worry, like I said. Sirzechs has already told us, so we'll help you out,"

"Thanks, but not only that. I'm worried about Rias, I'm pretty sure she misses me. She's probably wondering how I'm doing,"

"She was in the crowd."

I looked at Raiser in the face,

"No,"

"Yep," 

"Don't kid with me,"

"I'm not, I'm being completely truthful. She was in the crowd,"

"I need to find her, now!"

"She's coming this way,"

"How do you know?"

"I have a pretty good feeling. Now then, I'm going to go before I become a third wheel. Farewell, Tetsuya."

I watched as Raiser walked away. As he did I could hear some commotion from behind.

"I'm sorry, ma'am; but no entrance beyond this point,"

"Do you know who I am? I am Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory,"

"Nice try, but I've heard that one thousands of time. Come back when you can lie better."

"Father,"

"Excuse me, sir. I am Lord Gremory, of the House of Gremory. Here is my royal seal,"

"Oh, my sincerest apologies Lord Gremory, and you too Ms. Rias Gremory. Please come in."

I watched as Rias walked into the lobby. Everybody there started talking amongst themselves,

"That's Rias Gremory, she's the heir to the House of Gremory,"

"Oh shit, that chick is royalty,"

"Damn, why do you think she's here?"

"She must be looking for someone,"

"Either that, or somebody must have pissed her off,"

"Naw, you see the look on her face, she mad as fuck. I feel sorry for that motherfucker."

Rias stood in the middle of the room. Hands on her hips, with an angry face,

"Tetsuya Nobu, where is he? I want to see him in front of me, now!"

Everybody got scared, and nobody said a thing. One of the fighters ran up to me, quietly,

"Yo Tetsuya, that Gremory chick is looking for you, and she's madder than a bitch. Look, I'll cover for you, say you left. You just get ghost, like G shit, right now!"

"No worries buddy, I'll go see what she wants,"

"You crazy? Didn't I just say she mad, I don't want to see you kill yourself,"

"Don't worry about it. I can handle this,"

I walked into the middle of the room. Everybody stared at me like I was crazy,

"Does this man have a death wish?"

"He's either real brave, or real stupid."

I looked at Rias with a smile on my face, but she wasn't smiling. I couldn't blame her; I escaped from prison, entered a fighting tournament in an attempt to find the person who framed me, and didn't tell her a thing. She has that face she makes when she's about to slap you across the face. I closed my eyes, and braced for impact. Instead, she grabbed my jaw, and kissed me in front of the entire crowd of fighters, I saw as everybody's jaw dropped wide open in amazement.

"My dawg,"

"Ma' boy, Tetsu, put in work,"

"That man is slick,"

"He's a pimp."

She kept this up for a good minute. Once she done, she looked me in the eyes and replied,

"There you are, baby. I've been looking for you."

She grabbed my butt cheek, hard, and I jumped in surprise. She escorted me out of the building, whilst everyone watched in amazement. As we were walking out, I looked back at them with a big smile on my face. I thought that all was good, but I was wrong. Rias was mad, real mad, I just didn't know it yet.


	13. Chapter 9

_**Issei's Point of View**_

"Mercy! Oh for God's sake Rias, please, don't do this to me!"

"And why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't,"

"I was going to tell you, I swear, I just didn't have the time,"

"You had me worried sick, and you're going to pay for that,"

After the fight, we went straight home to Rias' place. I thought everything woul be fine, but I was dead wrong. I was on my stomach, hands tied together while Rias was torturing me. She licked around my neck. Planting kisses all over my back, and slipping her hands past my underwear. She squeezed my buttcheeks, taking off my underwear. She smiled seductively, and wrapped her mouth around my testicles, chewing on them softly. I moaned in ecstasy, she began to massage my calfs, licking around my scrotum. She proceeded to lick down the length of my penis, stopping just before reaching the head. Repeating this, she was torturing me. She moved her hands up and down the backs of my legs. Stopping every few minutes to play with my butt,

"Remember Issei, when we were training for the first time. You were doing push-ups while I sat on you, you were having naughty thoughts about my butt. I believe you wanted to, "motorboat that booty." Oh yes, those were your exact thoughts. And now here you are, receiving your just desserts. I will say though, your butt is pretty nice. I wouldn't mind playing with it for a while."

She began to chuckle, devilishly. Taking my penis in her hand, and began slowly jerking it. She put her lips to my ear and said,

"Say my name,"

"Ah, Ah, Ri-Rias,"

"More, I want to hear my name escape your lips again,"

"Rias, Rias,"

"Good boy, you deserve a reward."

She turned me over on my back. And kissed my neck, sliding down to my chest. And planting kisses on my stomach. Taking my penis, and squeezing it in-between her breasts. I arched my back in pleasure, I saw as she smiled at me. Massaging me with her breasts, she licked the head of my penis, drilling into it with her tongue. My knees began to buckle from the pleasure, and I began to yelp just the way Rias liked,

"That's right, Issei. Just like that, I want to hear you cry out in abandon,"

"Rias, please, I'm sorry,"

"Too late for sorry, now you'll pay me back for every second we spent apart."

She squeezed extra hard one final time and my seed rocketed out of me. I arched my back and yelled out in ecstasy, curling my toes as I did. As I finally fell back down on my bed, I watched as Rias licked her breasts clean. Crawling back up and planting a kiss on my cheek, putting her hand behind my back and untying the ropes. I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her waist. As she put her hands on either side of my head, opening herself over me. And sliding me into her, I was enraptured by the heat of her insides. She moved her hips on me, slowly, but powerfully. She began to plant kisses on me, I heard her moan. As her breasts dangled in front of my face, I took one in my mouth and began to hungrily suck on it. As I did, Rias ran her hand through my hair,

"Issei, I've missed you so much. I've longed to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to caress you. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, but you're just so cute, I couldn't resist. I'm terrible, all this time I could've turned you back to your true self, but I've denied you that. You must hate me, right?"

I let go of her breast, and kissed her. Letting my tongue slither in, putting Rias on her back,

"I could never hate you, Rias. Besides, I said that I would stay like this just so long as it made you happy. So please, don't think I hate you."

Rias put her hand on my cheek, and brought me in for another kiss. She turned me on my side, slipping her tongue into my mouth. Sliding her fingers on my back,

"Issei, I love you so much. Your voice, your eyes, you're just so cute that I can't control myself. I'm trying so hard to hold back, because I think you won't like me if I go crazy."

Putting my hand on her cheek, I looked into her eyes and said,

"Don't be afraid to lose your mind. Besides you've already gone crazy two times, a third time couldn't hurt."

And with that, I brought Rias in for one final kiss. Cue Ero-Rias in three...two...now!

Rias got on top of me, moving her hips furiously. Pinching one my nipples, and making me yelp out. I looked at her, she had that same devilish smile she always has when she's gone Ero. This time was different, Rias was slamming me like crazy. And she wasn't quiet about it either, the headboard, THE HEADBOARD! I swear, there will always be two things in this world that will sexually motivate Rias, one is my cute yelps, and the second is the sound the headboard makes when we have sex. Like Kevin Hart once said, "The sound of the headboard, that's motivation."

As Rias continued I tried to hold back my yelps. But if I know Ero Rias, she was going to make me scream. She started talking dirty,

"Come on, Issei. Let out your girly cries, I love it when you lay on your back and let me turn you into my own personal minxie...

_Author's Note – Minxie – Definition – Man Whore_

You love it when I slam you against the headboard, and I know you love it when I talk dirty to you. So just admit it."

She went down and sucked on one of my nipples, I yelled out in ecstacy,

"Yes, Yes Rias, you're right. I'm your minxie, please ravish my body mercilessly!"

Rias responded by slamming even harder. Every thrust was a sensory overload that sent me over the edge. Before I knew it I was breathing heavily like crazy, covered in sweat, and yelling out Rias' name.

"Ah, you're getting bigger Issei, are you about to cum?"

"Yes, I wanna cum. Ahh, Rias, Rias. Don't stop, don't stop!"

"Well you're in luck now, Issei, because I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight."

As I was nearing my climax, I could feel Rias tighten up around me. As she was thrusting, I could feel the entire bed move back, and slam against the wall, hard! Rias kept this up for a time until she finally thrust for the last time. As she did, I climaxed inside of her. She embraced me, bringing me in for one final kiss.

Once we had come down from our high. I saw Rias smiling at me, and I fell unconscious. Good night, ZZZ...

_**Lord Gremory's Point of View**_

I was at the dinner table, having a cup of tea. When I heard a big thump that shook the whole house. After which my wife came rushing into the room.

"Honey, what was that noise?"

"It most likely came from Rias' room,"

"Isn't she with Issei. What is she doing to him?"

I smiled at my wife sarcastically,

"Don't act like you don't know. You know very well what that girl is doing to that poor boy,"

"You don't mean?"

"Of course I do, you were the same with me,"

"Honey, please. I was never so wild with you, I was a respectable young lady of high nobility,"

"Well of course, until you got me in bed with you and then you turned into a monster. One time it was so bad that I was unable to walk for a week. And we had to lie that I tripped and was badly injured. And even then you never stopped ravishing me in bed, I can't remember a single second from our time spent together where you weren't laying waste to me in bed. I was much like Issei in the sense that I was young and devoted to you, which is why I admire the boy so much and don't believe he would steal from us,"

"You're right, he is a fine lad. Our daughter could've chosen from any of the richest devils in all of Hell but instead she chose a humble human. I'm dazzled by his commitment to her, it's almost incomprehensible,"

"Agreed, it's also incredible how he puts up with it. Do you hear her up there, she's going to break the wall, and Issei along with it. That poor lad is going to need crutches, I hope that he stays strong."

"He will, it's Issei by the way. He'll be strong."

And that was when I heard Issei cry out in ecstacy as he climaxed , to which I responded,

"And boom goes the dynamite. Be strong Issei, be strong for the both of us..."

_**Rias' Point of View**_

It was midnight. And I was still awake, holding Issei in my embrace. As I ran my fingers through his hair, I kissed him on his forehead.

"Don't worry Issei, I'll never let anyone take you away from me again,"

A few minutes passed and then I heard something strange. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. They didn't sound like Father's footsteps, and I felt as though something was wrong. Call it an intuition, so quickly I slipped out of bed and hid in my closet. I left the door open just a little so I could see who it was. I watched as the door opened and I could see a girl standing in the doorway, she was at least my height. Wearing a skin-tight suit and holding a knife in her hand. She took the knife and held it to Issei's neck,

"I really hate you, you know that? Why couldn't you have just stayed in Lilith's hand, now I won't get paid. I don't like it when I don't get paid, so if you won't pay me in cash than you'll pay with your life. Sayonara, Issei Hyoudou,"

I grabbed a coat hanger and threw it at the girls head causing her to fall down in surprise. I walked out and told her,

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially since Issei is mine and mine alone."

The girl got up, angry at me,

"Well if it isn't you, you damn traitor!"

"Spare me the insults, why are you here?"

"Don't play dumb, Rias. I've come here to kill Issei,"

"Correction, you _**thought**_ you were coming here to kill Issei; but you can think again,"

"Then how about I just kill you, instead?"

"Come at me, bitch!"

_Author's Note – Oh, shit! It's about to go down!_

The girl lunged at me, striking at my neck. I jumped back and threw a few a punches. She dodged them and stabbed at me, missing each time. I went for an uppercut and it connected. I sent her flying back into the wall.

"Ahh! That hurt you bitch!"

"I bet it did, slut!"

I went for one final kick, she dodged and grabbed at my hair,

"Let's see how you like this!"

She tried to cut off a piece of my hair with the knife; but I grabbed her arm and twisted it to the point where she yelled and dropped the knife. After which I sent my foot right into her stomach, causing her to collapse on the floor. I took the knife, and sat down on the bed next to Issei,

"Now that that's over, let's talk things through,"

"Shut the fuck up, because of you I didn't get paid. And I always get my god damn money. It's thanks to you that I have to enter that stupid fucking tournament just to win the cash prize that goes with it,"

"Not my problem, bottom line: I don't ever want to see you try to lay another hand on my Issei again, understood?"

"Sorry, I speak English, not white bitch!"

_Author's Note – DAMN!_

"Oh I'm sorry, let me try again..."

I walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar, and slammed her against the wall,

"I don't ever want to fucking see you lay another hand on my Dearly Beloved. Or so help me, God help you. Because if I catch you trying to hurt my Issei, I will find you, cut you open from behind, rip out your lungs from the back, pierce them with your spinal cord, take out your heart, shove it down your throat, cut open your stomach, watch as the digestive acid melts away the rest of your worthless flesh, and light the rest while playing, "This Girl is on Fire." Now did you understand that?"

I let her go, and she fell down gasping for air. She looked up at me, with fear in her eyes,

"And just to make sure you don't fuck with my Issei any longer. I'm personally joining the tournament. So I hope you have people watching your back."

She looked back up at me, angry,

"This isn't over, I will kill Issei. But instead of here, I'll do it in front of all of Hell. I'll send a message, that I'm not to be fucked with. I hope you have life insurance, you little rich slut!"

She threw a smoke bomb and once it had cleared I saw that Issei was awake.

"Rias, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, just that I'm joing the tournament along with you."

Issei looked at me like I was crazy,

"I missed something major, didn't I?"

"Very major; but enough of that. Now then, we have a big day tomorrow, and we need our rest."

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Look's like our culprit's motivations are more personal than we thought. Anyways, in our next chapter, Rias and Issei are a fighting tag-team. So tune in next time my readers, Sayonara**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	14. Chapter 10

_**Hello my faithful readers and let me give you the welcome, lost a bet, I have to rhyme, so forgive me for the bedlam. Last time, Issei's throat almost got slit, but Rias messed up that girl's plan and saved Issei as luck would have it. Now here we are a new chapter with Rias joining the fight, she's full of confidence in her while our culprit's full of spite. Oh my, it's intense, I'm tense for the fact; that if they can't prove Issei's innocence then he'll be executed for this thievery act. However Issei's getting help, and there is still hope, I hope that we can fix his problem soon so he can go back to his home. So that's the down low that I'm giving to you, have fun my faithful readers...ARISUCHI HABIERU**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Rias' Point of View**_

I sat in the stadium lobby with Issei at my side. Father was able to pull some strings for us, and now I've joined the tournament to help Issei prove his innocence. Thanks to Brother, the police are being led along the wrong trail.

I was wearing exactly what Issei was. Combat pants and boots, fighting gloves, a t-shirt that went halfway, but I wore the headband around my waist instead, and some sunglasses. I had my arm wrapped around Issei, chewing a piece of gum and blowing a bubble. I didn't notice it at first, but people were staring at me and Issei, but mostly Issei. I could faintly hear them whispering,

"How does a boy that young get a damsel that fine?"

"I know right? It's not fair, I train at the gym, gettin' buff, and I can't even dream of getting a girl like that,"

"Do you think he pays her?"

The minute I heard that I popped the bubble and looked at them. They noticed this and got scared immediately.

"Shit, she heard us!"

"Let's move!"

They left and moved to another side of the lobby. Issei started speaking,

"Umm, Rias? People are staring at us and whispering, don't you feel uncomfortable?"

"I could care less, I came here to help you. Those jerks can talk all they want, but I won't let it bother me. Besides, I know they're just jealous of you."

Issei blushed at my comment, and I held him tighter. As I did, the girl from yesterday appeared with a big hulking brute behind her. She immediately walked up to us,

"Well if it isn't Ms. Rich Red-Head,"

"Hey there, Betty. How have you been since yesterday?"

"I've been fine, which reminds me, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Roux Cinderella Veronique, heir to the House of Cinderella. And who might you be?"

"I am Rias Gremory, a pure devil of the House of Gremory and heir to its throne. However, you can just call me Rias,"

"I think not Gremory. I've come here for one thing and one thing only, the boy's life!"

Issei looked up in surprise,

"I'm sorry, what?"

Roux responded,

"That's right, Issei, I know your real name, and I also want you and your slut here dead,"

I threw my fist in her face faster than she could notice. She was startled a bit, and I responded,

"Remember what we discussed, be careful what you say."

"Psh, no matter. Besides, allow me to introduce you to my friend here, Hugo Malkovich. He's my partner, and way better than your puny little human boyfriend."

Issei responded,

"I'm no pushover, princess."

She cracked a smile and made the mistake of flirting with my Issei.

"Oh, now that I get a good look, you're quite the cutie. Why don't you come with me? I know you love big breasted women, so why don't you come with my play with my eighty-five centimeters? Besides, how much is your little Rias, sixty? Seventy-four?"

Issei responded,

"Ninety-nine..."

He cracked a smile...

"...and counting. So I'm going to have to refuse your offer, if I got caught with you I'd be arrested for attempting to lay my hands on a child."

She immediately tried to cover her breasts in embarrassment. She looked away,

"Whatever, you're probably not even worth my time."

I responded,

"Listen, this isn't about who gets to have Issei for their own, it's me by the way so forget about it. It's about your grudge against us, and I would happily pay you for your work in Lilith's place. Except..."

"Except..."

"You framed Issei for stealing from my family. And that warrants death, so I suggest you turn yourself in."

"You can think again, Gremory. I'm nowhere near done with you, and I promise. I'll win the tournament money and end you both."

That was when we heard the announcer over the intercom.

"The next battle for the day, Roux Veronique and her opponent, Fire Hex! Please come to the arena!"

"Well then. It looks like I'm next, see you later Gremory."

She walked towards the arena and disappeared. Once gone, Hugo began to speak to Issei.

"Hello there Issei, how are you?"

"Hi, sorry to ask, but do I know you?"

"No, you know my Father, Nikolai."

"You mean Lord Nikolai?"

"I prefer to call him papa. I got Sirzech's message, and I'm here to help. Also, greeting to you Rias,"

"Hello, and what is this about my Brother sending you a message?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know, Rias. Issei, care to explain to Rias?"

I looked at Issei and he explained,

"Your brother sent a message to all the royal families of Hell to help me out. And it would seem they're doing a fine job, good going Hugo."

"No problem, it is always good to help people. Regardless of whether they are devil or human. I've been working as a detective with my papa since I was a young boy, and he saw this as the perfect opportunity for me to do a job on my own. I've yet to find any incriminating evidence to convict her, but I'm on her trail."

Issei nodded happily,

"No worries, I know you can find the evidence to prove me innocent."

Hugo nodded and smiled,

"Now then, Issei and Rias. I recommend you come with me to see Veronique's fight. It's imperative if either of you want to defeat her."

So we walked with Hugo to see Roux's fight. We watched as she used a peculiar weapon, it was a fusion of a twelve-gauge shotgun with a katana. A Sword Bayonet as they once called it. The body was that of a sword, however the trigger was attached to the hilt, and barrel was on the back of the blade. Her technique was strange, her fighting made it seem as though she was dancing, and she kept low to the ground.

"Her fighting style is a combination of capoeira and Japanese sword fighting. She relies on low sweeping moves for taking down an opponent and mid-air acrobatics for dodging and landing multiple blows. When she cannot slice her opponents she prefers to shoot them. Her preferred method of killing is to render her opponents powerless and then decapitate them...gruesome indeed, but she is a trained assassin..."

As I watched her swing her sword I saw what seemed to be two of them at the same time. The first slashed missed but the second hit

"This technique is known as the "Tyrfing." And just like its Norse counterpart it never misses a stroke. Able to cut through iron and rock as easily as clothes. However, this technique can only be used if she is in close range of her opponents, that's what the shotgun is for. It scatters but can miss, so if those two things can't work than she uses her ultimate weapon. "The Glass Slipper of Aschenputtel" is its name, and it is her most notorious technique. She makes a flock of white doves appear that engulf her and make three of her appear. Each one is wearing a different dress: one wears a white gown with silk shoes, the other wears a grand gown of silver with silver shoes, and the final one wears spun gold with slippers of gold. These three fight as a team, they're version of capoeira uses ball room dancing instead of the one normally used. The only way to undo the spell is to find the real one and break her glass slipper. But it's easier said than done, there are two fake ones that are easy to recognize by their feet. One has her heels cut off, the other has her toes cut off, while the other is wearing one shoe and the glass slipper. However their gowns hide their feet, but luckily they rely on kicking more than anything else. The one without heels will kick with mainly her toes, the one without toes her heels, and the real one will try to hit you with the glass slipper. If you can grab the slipper and break it than she'll be done for, as this technique requires a large amount of energy, breaking it will cause her to tire out. Also, she can summon a flock of doves to her aid, or one giant dove if necessary. So doing it is easier said than done."

I asked,

"I don't think it sounds hard, so why is it?"

"See for yourself,"

We watched as Roux performed the technique, causing three clones of herself to appear. As they did we watched as Fire Hex performed spells to try and hit the clones, but they were far quicker than we had expected. They moved in the blink of an eye, with they're combined kicks they hit Fire Hex at least a thousand times in under a second sending her flying out of the ring and giving Roux the victory. We were shocked, there was more to this girl than I had expected...

_...And that just makes it all the more interesting..._

_**＊＊＊**_

_**Looks like Ms. Roux Veronique will prove to be more of a hassle than the normal person can handle. Will our heroes find a solution or suffer such gruesome executions. I'm astounded, and dumbfounded, for this girl is a fighter who is quite well rounded. She is the product of fiction and a cause for dereliction for her conviction to their affliction is a worse punishment than crucifixion. But there is hope and chance for sweet pomp and circumstance to stand and give a hand to our fighters of happenstance. Though all might seem random, and unplanned, and scrambled; there are bigger forces at work pulling the strings of this scandal. Oh my, Oh my, for my tongue has just slipped; I've spoiled for you a surprise that was lurking in the midst. But I digress, and tell truth, lest you call me a liar; that Roux is only the Prince being worked by King of Tyre...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	15. Chapter 11

_**And now here we are, a brand new chapter. Filled with action, suspense, romance, and laughter. We've seen Ms. Roux and her deadly techniques, she's a skilled assassin with no taste for being meek. And now we must move on, there is no more time to be spent. Next fight. Coming up, in Draco Halls' Tournament.**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

And there went Fire Hex flying out of the ring. In under a second, a thousand kicks, and BAM! Fire Hex was down and out. I saw as Roux put her Sword Bayonet on her back and took a graceful yet cocky pose, walking towards the exit.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! And Fire Hex is down and out! This fight's winner, ROUX VERONIQUE!"

The people cheered at what they saw. And yet, I felt disgusted. This woman that framed and tried to kill me was being cheered on, I felt angry, infuriated. It was unjust, and I wanted vengeance more than ever. I tightened my fists and clenched my teeth in anger.

"_Stay calm Issei, to win this fight will take guts, but also a calm mind. Do not let the sun go down on your wrath lest you do something you might regret later."_

"_...Your right, Ddraig. I'll get my chance to fight her soon. For now, I'll stay focused."_

Rias put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her. She was smiling at me,

"Are you alright, Issei?"

"Yeah, thanks Rias."

As she walked back into the lobby, everybody gathered around and bombarded her with their affection. She was a crowd pleaser, surely she'd turn everyone against us. Which meant we'd have to prove her guilty soon, before its too late.

"Alright folks, it's time for the next match of the day! Our fighters will be the infamous Ice Bandit, Hizoku Koori! And his opponent, The Red Dragon Youth, Nobu Tetsuya!

**匪賊氷 ****VS ****信徹也**

As I walked past the fighters I could hear them give me words of encouragement. Which was surprising, first they doubted me for being a kid, but I seem to have won their respect. Maybe they won't be so quick to side with Roux.

As I walked out the people cheered my name, and on opposite side was Hizoku. He held a sword made of ice, and wore special fighting robes. His skin was completely blue, and on his forehead was written **死** , the Kanji for death. Which was really inviting, really, he looked like a nice guy. He had a smile that could only be described as evil, and he looked as skinny as a skeleton.

"Alright. Are you fighters ready? Alright then...FIGHT!"

He yelled out, "CHILLING WIND!" and swung his sword. Causing a freezing burst of air to fly towards me. I dodged it, but he did it again, and again. He was toying with my, I could feel it. Next he ran towards me and tried to slash me directly. I dodged him and once I saw an opening,

"_**Fire Move – Flame Punch!"**_

I punched him with a fist engulfed in flames, that sent him back flying. He regained his footing and looked at me in anger.

"Let's see how you like this! WHITE MIST!"

The arena was engulfed in fog. And I could see his silhouette running around the arena, but I couldn't get a good lock on. I could hear him laugh maniacally, trying to scare me. I began to get nervous.

"_Stay calm, Issei. Use your devil powers and try to sense him."_

I closed my eyes and I could sense Hizoku moving. I anticipated his moves, he was coming from behind with a downward strike!

"NOW DIE, NOBU!"

"_**Steel Move – Bullet Punch!"**_

I landed a flurry of punches as fast as bullets on Hikoru's chest and abdomen. Sending him flying into the air.

"_**Guile – Flash Kick!"**_

I got down on one knee, then released a large amount of energy from my foot. Sending me into a spinning kick that hit Hikoru in his chin. Which sent him flying back, I then grabbed him.

"_**Zangief – Spinning Piledriver!"**_

I begin to spin at highspeeds and then sent Hizoku straight into the pavement. I flipped back and regained my footing, while Hizoku pulled his head out and stared at me in a daze. He was confused and unable to focus, as he was getting up he began to spin around in dizziness. I knew it was the moment,

"_**Shawn Michaels – Sweet Chin Music!"**_

I ran up to him and sent my foot flying right into his chin. And once again he went back flying, I thought he was done for but instead he used his hands to jump back and regained his footing.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS DONE? NOW YOU'LL PAY!"

He put two fingers on his Kanji, and it began to glow bright blue.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!"

Once he said those words, I saw as a freezing wind burst out from his Kanji. It was fast, I barely had any time to react to it but somehow I did.

"_**Steel Move – King Shield!"**_

In front of me appeared a giant shield that defended me from his attack. And then disappeared, as it did Hizoku began to laugh.

"It's funny Nobu. There are many who fear death, but that is because they fail to see its true beauty. Allow me to show you the beauty of death's desire, AURORA BEAM!"

Hizoku pointed his sword towards me and I saw as it transformed into many colors, and then shot out at me. I had no choice but to retaliate with my own move.

"_**Fire Move – Eruption!"**_

I then let out a blast of fiery energy that negated Hikoru's Aurora Beam. He was dumbfounded,

"But how? Absolute Zero and Aurora Beam are my strongest attacks. No one has ever survived them."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not no one. Now then, allow me to show you the beauty of life, let's end this!"

"_**Fire Move – Blue Fire!"**_

I made scorching blue flames come from out of the ground that engulfed Hiroku in them. As the sunlight reflected off of them, it created a beautiful ocean of colors that covered the entire stadium. The people were stunned by it. Once it ended, I saw that Hiroku was covered in water, but his skin was back to normal! And he was on his knees, plus the kanji for death was off of his forehead.

"I thank thee, Nobu. For thou hast shown me the true beauty of life, thou hast melted away the cold ice of death's dark snare and hath freed this caged spirit from his prison. Thank you..._Nobu..."_

As he said this, I saw as he turned into blue smoke that was sucked up into the sky. Hizoku was gone, and I had won.

"TRULY A THING OF BEAUTY PEOPLE! LET'S GIVE A HAND TO OUR HERO, NOBU TETSUYA!"

The people cheered as loud as they could. And I was filled with happiness, as I ran back into the lobby the fighters greeted me with open arms. They threw me up into the air, giving three cheers for Nobu. Once they were done I saw Rias run up to me, pick me up, and hug me as she spun me.

"That was incredible, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Just some training I did. Nothing major,"

One of the fighters walked up,

"Nothing major? Did you see what you did out there? That was like something out of a Hollywood Blockbuster fused with a videogame. That was incredible, I still can't believe what I just saw!"

Then another,

"I know right? Did you see those blue flames? Creating a rainbow that surrounded the arena, it was a work of art, stunning, astonishing!"

And another

"When he used that Absolute Zero attack I thought you were done for but then you summoned a giant steel shield to protect you. I was holding my breath when that happened, but then you pulled out the win."

And another

"I thought he would have been finished when you kicked him in the chin and sent him flying, but then he regained his footing and attacked back brutally. I was scared, but you showed him who's boss."

As everyone was chattering away, they were all silenced by the sound of sarcastic clapping. We all turned to see Roux leaning on a wall clapping while chuckling lightly.

"Yes, yes, yes. Well done, Nobu. If I were you I'd be proud, but then again if I were to do what you did I'd be disgusted with myself."

I saw as Rias got in Roux's face.

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Just that Nobu sucks at fighting."

Everybody in the room stared at Roux like she was full of shit. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, she was insulting me as if it were true. I saw one of the fighters walk up to her and yell out,

"Eh bitch! You better take that shit back because you're full of it! That man Nobu could kick your cocky ass up and down through Draco Halls so you better watch what you fucking say before Nobu beats the shit out of you!"

Another one joined in,

"Ain't it though? Listen up, bitch. You're an asshole who's full of shit, and right now you're defacating all over the room, so I suggest you take your toilet humor to the stalls, I'm sure you'll find a more welcoming audience there."

Some of the fighters started to laugh at the fighter's joke while others continued to talk trash to Roux; but she just smiled at this. She wasn't bothered by their threats and insults, she seemed to enjoy it. Like she was having fun, when it was all done she walked out and went home,

"Well its been fun, but I must really go. Au revoir, Nobu. Come Hugo."

And she walked out with Hugo. As she did I could hear more fighters complaining,

"Man, that bitch gets on my nerves,"

"Yeah, she thinks she's the shit. I bet I could beat her,"

"Hah, yeah..."

I sat down and took a sip of water. I was glad that it was over, I didn't want to cause any trouble. I saw that Rias was gone, I asked and they said that her fight was up next. And so I stayed calm, that was when Raiser sat down next to me.

"Greetings Issei, how are you doing?"

"Raiser, where have you been?"

"I've been around, so I see you've found the person who framed you; but have no evidence to convict her and prove you innocent,"

"Yeah, it's rough. I just can't seem to find anything,"

"Luckily, I have..."

Raiser passed me an envelope. It was addressed to the House of Cinderella, I opened and read it and couldn't believe what it was. It was a letter from the Fallen Angels, and they were preparing to invade Hell!

"Listen very well to me, Issei. The Fallen Angels plan to invade Hell once this tournament is over, but luckily they're unable to enter because of a barrier that surrounds us. It is this barrier that prevents the Fallen Angels from entering, however, it can be broken. If a devil who holds a Sacred Gear is offered up to the Fallen Angels as a sacrifice, then the barrier will open. The Fallen Angels have prepared an army to invade us, and if they do the consequences could be catostrophic. Framing you was just so that they could lead you here and make you take part in the tournament. And now its worse because Rias is here also, so now they have two to choose from. Listen Issei, don't let Roux defeat you or Rias, you must win this for the sake of us all. Not only devils, but angels, and even humans. Stop them before it's too late. We're counting on you, Issei; don't let us down."

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	16. Chapter 12

_**Well my friends it would seem that this goes far beyond then one would could possibly perceive. For framing Issei was just a cover for a bigger evil waiting to be uncovered. Our poor Rias, not knowing the severity has joined the fight to help Issei against adversity. However, she is oblivious to the plan of the Fallen; who have their talons sharpened, prepared to strike at Hell like hungry robins. Yet if Issei can win, and we know he can; then he can save this world, for devil, angel, and even man.**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

As I watched Rias fight her match I couldn't help but tense up. If either of us lose to Roux, then she'll use us to open the Gates of Hell for the invasion of the Fallen Angels. The fate of all existence was riding on my shoulders, and should I permit Roux to defeat Rias...I don't even want to imagine it. I have to do my best, even in this child body, to protect not only Rias, but all of us.

One of the fighters noticed my disconnected state and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him,

"Hey, Nobu, you alright? You seem kind of out of it,"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking,"

"No problem, just looking out for you,"

"And why's that?"

"Well you see, here in Draco Halls things work a certain way. You have to prove yourself to the people, whether by fists, or by words. You have to speak to their souls, or you can beat the respect out of them. When we saw you, we thought you were a dumb ass kid, but you proved to be more than that. You proved to be fighter amongst fighters. And we respect that, and we look out for those who earn our respect."

I was touched to be honest. Brotherhood amongst men, these people considered each other family, and they looked out for each other.

"Mind if I ask you a question...um...what's your name?"

"Mickey, Mickey Montz; but my friends call me Mick. So, what's your question?"

"You guys seem really nice, and honorable. So why is Draco Halls such a hotspot for crime?"

He chuckled a little and then spoke.

"It's all in Ravine Valley's history. Ravine Valley was once a beautiful landscape, perfect for farming and herding. When settlers arrived here, they created a community in which people could live and participate in. The family who led this community was the House of Draco. Soon enough, the community got bigger until very soon it became a town, and a rich one at that. And because of their expansion, the House of Draco set up their capital in what is now known as Draco Halls. The people lived in harmony with each other for generations to come, and everything was perfect for them. The Draco's proved to be a great set of leaders, that is until, Marcus Draco took over. Marcus was a corrupt Draco leader who abused and mistreated the people, and for that the people rebelled against him and killed him; putting an end to his rule. However, the people were unable to choose who would be the new leader of Draco Halls, and soon enough we were plunged into civil unrest. And that's where we are now,"

"But why were they unable to choose a new leader, weren't they all part of the same community, the same brotherhood?"

"Generations pass, new children are born to pass on the legacy of their forefathers; but some forget and they squander the hard work of their ancestors. During the rule of Marcus, the people lost faith in their leader and even those around them. Forgetting that it was that same faith that brought their forefathers together in the first place, and now here we are. Rediscovering that faith, and restoring our brotherhood amongst us. So that we may once again, as brothers, stand the test of time."

I was astonished at Mick's words, and also saddened. These people were not criminals by choice, but instead victims of cruel circumstance. Thinking about it, I remembered what Trevor had said that day.

"_Ey' dawg, that man just called me a dog, and not in the friendly American way, I don't gotta take that from him. I'm a real nigga raised in the streets of NY, Miami, and L.A., I can take on this rich boy punk any day of the week."_

Was Trevor just like these people? Raised to be strong because he was a poor victim of circumstance. I wondered, and what of Alejandro? He's always so calm and collected, why is that? The more I thought about it, the more I began to sympathize, I couldn't let the Fallen Angels take over. I wouldn't let them, what gives them the right to rule over all of existence? Is not everyone free to make their own decisions?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a sweaty Rias wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

"Ah, Rias! You surprised me."

She chuckled a little and took me by the hand, leading me towards the exit.

"Let's hurry, Father's already prepared a limo to take us home."

I stopped us, however. Rias looked at me and asked,

"What's the matter, Issei?"

"Why don't we explore Draco Halls for a bit, see what it's like?"

Rias was suspicious,

"Why?"

"I'm just curious to see what it's like, that's all,"

"You do know this place is famous for it's high crime rate, right?"

"Yeah, but just think about it for a minute. Are these people really like this out of choice, or is it because they're nothing more than the victims of cruel leaders,"

"And how do you know that, Issei?"

"Well, I've been talking with them. Didn't you see how they stood up for me against Roux. They respect me, and they respect you too. They love each other as brothers, because as brothers their ancestors founded this place. I think that's pretty admirable, even if they are criminals."

Rias smiled at me,

"Alright Issei, we'll look around."

And so we spent the day exploring Draco Halls, finding that this place was more than what the media led us to believe. We saw street performers, people playing in courts, and then we reached a special hill. As we approached it we saw a sign that said, "Count the Stars, and make your Wishes." As Rias and I walked up there, we noticed the sun setting, and once it was finally gone we saw the stars. They were numerous, a multitude, we were astonished. As Rias and I enjoyed this moment I remembered everything that Raiser had told me, my experiences with my friends, with Ddraig and especially Rias. As I counted the last star, I remember wishing for things to never change, to stay the way they are. I wished that I would never let Roux defeat us, that we could all stay happy forever.

_...Count the Stars, and make your wishes..._

_...You'd hear them sing if you'd only listen..._

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	17. Chapter 13

_**Issei's Point of View**_

And so the days passed until finally came the final battle. There were only four of us left; Rias, Roux, Damascus, and me. We were all assembled in a seperate lobby. Waiting for our fights to begin, as I sat there next to Rias I couldn't help but feel the pressure as I remembered back to what Mick told me. The memories I've made with all my friends, I don't want to see that be thrown away in one swift act of vengeance.

I listen as the crowd cheers outside, and our announcer yells out,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! THE CLASH OF TITANS, THE FIGHT TO END ALL THE FIGHTS, THE FALL OF NOVEMBER! AND TODAY WE'RE DOING SOMETHING SPECIAL, JUST LIKE OUR FIRST FIGHT, WE'RE ENDING THIS TOURNAMENT WITH A TAG-MATCH! AND NOW, OUR COMPUTER WILL GENERATE OUR TWO TEAMS!"

Everybody's eyes moved to the Titantron, as our names scrambled across the screen as quickly as they could. I paid no attention, only thinking of what might should I lose. As I was thinking, I began to slowly drift to sleep...until I was awoken.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! OUR TWO TEAMS! TEAM ONE: RIAS AND DAMASCUS. TEAM TWO: ROUX AND TETSUYA! FIGHTERS, COME ON DOWN!"

My heart stopped for a second. As I looked at the Titantron, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was fighting against Rias, I was fighting AGAINST Rias. I was in shock, I was dumbfounded. As I sat there in disbelief, Rias put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Do your best, 'kay?"

And planted a kiss on my cheek. It was if my whole world came crumbling down on me, I wasn't prepared for it. As we walked outside together, I saw as Rias took her place across from me, alongside Damascus. I felt my heart wrench itself, I wanted to cry out in anger. Why? Why must it be like this?

_"Issei...do not let your emotions control you."_

_"But why Ddraig? Why do I have to fight Rias, when all this time I've lived to fight with her. Is there no justice in the world?"_

_"The true strength of love's bond is discovered not when you are together, but when you are apart. Two souls that truly love each other will always return to one another no matter what trial may separate them. Issei, if you truly love Rias, then fight her. Fight her, knowing that after this is all said and done, the both of you will return to your nest, to love once again."_

As I looked up at the night sky, I remebered what that old sign said.

_...Count the Stars and make Your wishes..._

_"You're right, Ddraig. Once this is over, I'll return with Rias. And we'll go home together, just like how we came."_

_"Now let's fight the good fight."_

_"Yeah."_

"Fighters, are you ready for the ultimate match of the century? Then without further delays, prepare yourselves...and...FIGHT!"

_**Rias' Point of View**_

Damascus and I went in there charging. As did Roux and Issei, Roux proceeded to attack me first. Swinging her katana in an attempt to slice me, but I was much too quick, or so I thought. I thought I had dodged her but from the corner of my eye I saw another strike headed toward me and just barely dodged it. I jumped back and got too far away, too fast. The Tyrfing won't work from far away. She then attempted to shoot me, shooting three bursts at me, missing each one. She went for a fourth shot, but her gun jammed. I took the chance and kicked her gun into the air. It wouldn't be coming down for a while.

She proceeded to take a strange fighting stance. She stuck low to the ground, it was unlike any fighting stance I had ever seen. I threw a few punches only to be met with her dodging them swiftly. Her style was so unfamiliar to me, I tried going for an axe kick. She grabbed my heel and flipped me back, I used my hands and regained my footing. However I was unprepared by for her to punch me automatically. She was punching while charging, causing me to stumble back. I fell, but used my hands to stand and then sent both my feet towards her chin. She dodged again, so I jumped up and tried to land a downward punch on her, but she jumped back. I flipped again, trying to kick her in the abdomen but she jumped back again and I landed on my feet. She tried to punch me, going for my face but I blocked each one until I found an opening. I went to kick her in her stomach once more, but she jumped, flipping over me and landing right behind me, facing away.

And so, this continued between us. Neither of us would give up, I was determined to fight her until my very last breath.

_**Issei's Point of View**_

Damascus threw a punch towards my face, but i blocked and threw him back. He jumped up and tried to land a downward kick on my head, but I stepped back. I then kicked him in his stomach, he fell on his knees. I was confused, was he really this weak?

_"LOOK OUT, ISSEI!"_

I then jump back as a giant spike sticks up from out of the ground. I'm surprised, I watch as Damascus stands and makes a sword stick up from out of the ground. He grabs it with both hands and takes a fighting stance, I proceed to not summon any weapon. He comes charging, swinging his sword, I chop it and break the blade. Rendering it useless, as he stands there dumbfounded I land an uppercut that knocks him back. He is out cold and the announcer begins the countdown,

"Damascus is down! One...Two..Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Damascus is out, Rias is the only member of Team One left!"

I watch as Rias and Roux fight. I am stunned, unable to do anything. I'm to scared to fight Rias, but if I can't betray Roux, it would seem unfair. Yet I notice the way they fight, it's personal to both of them.

_"Leave them be, Issei. This is between them, you've done your part. Now you must have faith that Rias will do hers."_

_"Right."_

I simply stand and watch as Rias and Roux duke it out. Please Rias, win this for us...

_**Rias' Point of View**_

We're both running out of stamina, nearing our limits. I look into her eyes, and she looks into mine. We're going to end this!

"I must say Rias, you've proven to be quite an adversary; _pant, pant_."

"As have you, Roux. What we end this?"

"With pleasure!"

I watch as her Sword Bayonet returns, she grabs it.

"Here we go! THE GLASS SLIPPER OF ASCHENPUTTEL!"

I watch as she's engulfed by a wave of white doves and then I see her three forms appear.

"Now, prepare yourself, Rias! It's time to die!"

All three come flying towards me, flip in the air, and try to kick me at the same time. I jump out of the way, summoning my devil wings so that I might level the playing field. They grab eachothers arms and begin to spin around, causing a large tornado to form. They're trying to ground me, I'll show them. I enter through the eye of the tornado and punch the ground causing a shockwave to go through the floor causing them to trip and stumble. As the wind clears, I see it, the glass slipper! It's on the one wearing the spun gold!

All three quickly regain their footing and prepare for one final attack. The one wearing white and the other in silver come charging from the left and the right while the gold one comes charging in through the middle. I quickly dodge them, sliding under the gold one. Now's my chance! I aim...and...FIRE!

The entire stadium is set ablaze, glowing with a bright red glow. Everybody shields their eyes. As do I...

Once it clears...I cannot believe what I see, I had merely scratched the slipper's surface! I am dumbfounded,

"But how?"

"Too bad, Rias. Maybe next time you'll aim better, now then. White Dove Wave!"

All three of them come flying at me as they're engulfed by a multitude of white doves! They're too quick, I can't dodge them! I'm hit, and I go flying out of the ring...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU OUR NOVEMBER NIGHTS CHAMPIONS! TETSUYA AND ROUX! LET'S GIVE THEM A HAND FOLKS, TRULY THEY ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

The people scream at the top of their lungs, and I watch as fireworks go off. And the entire place is lit up, it's finally...over

_**OR IS IT?**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_


	18. Chapter 14

_**No, Issei...**_

_**We've only just begun...**_

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**Issei's Point of View**_

"Ladies and gentleman, it's been a great tournament. We've seen normal devils become heroes and heroes become legends. We've seen fighters go from underdog to top dog. And now here we are, with our two champions, the beautiful Roux! And the Red Dragon Youth, Tetsuya! Let's give them one final cheer!"

I was standing next to Roux, shoulder to shoulder. The people clapping and cheering, I saw as all the fighters in the lobby walked out and applauded us. For a minute, I was detached from reality, I thought everything would be fine. How could the Fallen Angels invade now, Roux can't possibly get to Rias with this big crowd of people watching. I simply bowed in modesty, and waved my hands.

"Now folks, join me in one last celebration..."

I witnessed as all the spectators were chained to their seats, and as more chains stuck out from the wall, grabbed the fighters and held them down. I was confused, I looked up at the announcer.

"...before your impending demise!"

I watch as the announcer turned into a Fallen Angel. It was an inside job! This entire tournament was a set up!

"Oh yes! We Fallen Angels have come to conquer you worthless devils. Roux! Now! Kill Hyoudou!"

I watched as Roux reached for her Sword Bayonet but I slid back as far away as possible. She aimed for me and began to shoot, I dodged each shot, being as careful as possible.

"That's it, Hyoudou! Enough games, now die. THE GLASS SLIPPER OF ASCHENPUTTEL!"

Her three forms began to charge at me, engulfed by a wave of doves! I stuck out my index finger,

"Dragon Shot!"

I fired a giant burst of energy that blew away the doves and knocked her three forms back. I still couldn't see the glass slipper, those damn dresses were in the way. Time to be a perv!

"Dress Break!"

All their clothes get ripped off, and their left trying to cover up.

"AAHHH! Issei, you lecherous perv! How could you do this to us?"

"Lechery is my power, lechery is my justice! And I will not let you conquer this place. Veronique, I bid thee, as we say in Japan, SAYONARA! Dragon Shot!"

I sending an even bigger wave of energy at them that engulfs the entire stadium in red. For five seconds I can't see a thing, when it finally clears I see that they're gone. A bunch of smoke and an entire piece of the stadium is gone, I thought they were dead. However, I hear a voice cry from my left,

"ISSEI! MOVE!"

Rias charges at me and pushes me out of the way, in the mere seconds we spend looking into each others eyes, I watch as tears fall down her face. Then, a large blast of energy comes from the right that blasts Rias. She's sent flying, and I fall back in surprise.

"Damn red-haired bitch! I missed!"

Roux yells out in anger. Right before my shot should have killed her she undid the transformation and escaped. I stand up, and run towards Rias.

"Rias, Rias! Are you okay?"

I hold her in my arms, she doesn't respond. She...she...she's...d-d-d-dead...

She's dead. She's...dead? My Rias, the one girl whose love me more than anyone else in this world...is dead.

I put Rias' body down, and I stand up, the tears running down my face. I look straight at Roux, and I tell her.

"You killed her, you killed Rias. You killed the only woman I've ever loved! Roux, I suggest you start praying for mercy. BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I'm surrounded by a large red flame of energy. I feel my rage and my anger take over.

"RED DRAGON SPELL BREAKER!"

The spell that Rias cast on me is undone, and I'm immediately turned back into my original age. Everybody looks at me in shock, the fighters and the spectators. They finally realize who I truly am, I hear them yell out.

"It's Issei Hyoudou!"

"The Oppai Dragon!"

"The True Red!"

"The Breast Dragon Emperor!"

I ignore everyone of them and focus on Roux.

"Now Roux, YOU DIE! DRAGON SHOT!"

I fire a giant blast of energy, its too quick and hit Roux. The blast is so strong that it completely obliterates her. I immediately look back at the Fallen Angel and tell him,

"Call off your attack on Hell or die by my hand!"

"You're too late Hyoudou, look behind you!"

I see as Rias' body begins to float in the air, and then watch as a glowing red orb exits from her body and then disappears into the sky. Red clouds begin to fill the sky, lightning strikes, and thunder begins to crash. I witness as an army of Fallen Angels falls down from the skies and land all around me. They all point their weapons at me, I'm outnumbered! I grab Rias and make a run for it, dodging each and every one of them. I run into the lobby and make my way for the exit. I'm stopped by Father, Brother, and Raiser.

"Issei!"

As I look into Father's eyes, I break down into tears.

"I'm sorry Father, I couldn't protect her. I'm a failure, and now we're doomed because of my inability to do anything. I'm just a worthless nothing."

I look at Father, his eyes filled with sadness. I can't face him.

"Issei...I-"

I leave Rias, and run out those double doors. I can't face them, not like this...

_**Sirzechs' Point of View**_

I watch as Issei runs off in despair. I look at Father holding Rias in his hands, his hand on her neck.

"Is she dead, Father?"

"No, simply unconscious."

Raiser asks,

"Then how did Issei break the spell?"

Father responds,

"He didn't, it's the power of the Dragon. Issei's rage broke the spell for a time, but once it subsides, he'll turn back to his younger self."

I respond,

"Father..."

"Don't worry, son. Our armies must already know of the Fallen Angels. I will take Rias to a hospital. Raiser, son, I want you two to try and find Issei. He might feel guilty, but he's the only one of us strong enough to stop the Fallen Angel's assault. Once you found him, we'll rendezvous at the Gremory Mansion. Understood?"

"Yes!"

Father summons his wings and takes Rias to the nearest hospital. As for me and Raiser, we're left searching all of Ravine Valley for Issei. I just hope we can find him soon...

_**Issei's Point of View**_

I'm so worthless, useless, I can't even protect myself. If I was able to do so, Rias wouldn't be dead, and the Fallen Angels wouldn't be invading. I'm at that same special hill, the one where I counted the stars and made my wishes. Just bawling, like a stupid crybaby. I can't do anything.

"_What is this, is the great Harem King defeated?"_

"_Don't joke Ddraig, I failed to protect Rias. Can't you see I'm nothing more than a weak little nothing."_

"_Issei, Issei, Issei. You still haven't learned anything, have you?"_

"_What are you talking about, Ddraig."_

"_My power...is perfected in weakness."_

"_What?"_

"_The true power of the Red Dragon lies not in one's strength, but in one's weakness. For when you are weak, you are faced with two options, you can keep trying or you can give up. It is when we are faced with these two things that we show other what we are truly capable of. But you, it seems like you've given up."_

"_But what can I do? Rias is dead and Hell is doomed! I can't do a damn thing, don't you get it?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_What?"_

"_Shut up, Issei. So what if Rias is gone, what if we're doomed. Before I was sealed in this Sacred Gear I faced many enemies that were much stronger than I. Did I call it quits, never! Because I knew in my heart of hearts that I would live to overcome them. I would either fight for my life or die trying! I was weak, but in my weakness I found strength. And I delighted in my weakness, in insults, in hardships, in persecutions, in difficulties. For when I was weak, then I was strong!"_

"_...Ddraig..."_

"_Even more, didn't you learn anything from church? Or read your Bible like a good little Sunday boy?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Believe you me, Issei. Devils know the Bible better than humans."_

"_But God's not going to help me now."_

"_Your point? Neither will Buddha! Neither will Confucius! Neither will King Jr.! Neither will Abraham Lincoln! Neither will Caesar! Alexander! Darius! Cyrus! King Tut! Arthur! But does that stop the people, the people move on with their lives. They find strength in their weakness, and they win their wars! I know your a devil, and belief in God might just be pointless. But if you can find strength in that, then let it be so! __"__He gives strength to the weary and increases the power of the weak. __Even youths grow tired and weary, and young men stumble and fall; but those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint." __So what will it be Issei? Will you fight, or will you weep ever more?"_

_"...Let's __fight the good fight__."_

"Issei! Look I've found him!"

I look up to see Raiser and Brother descend from the sky. Raiser tells me,

"Issei, at last we've found you! Listen, Rias is alright."

I jumped up immediately in joy.

"Really?"

Brother answered

"Yes, Father has already taken her to the hospital. She'll be fine, but we have more important things to worry about. Hell's army is keeping the Fallen Angels at bay, trapping them here in Ravine Valley. But they can't keep them here for long. We need your help, the Fallen Angels are entering Hell through a special portal that was opened using Rias' Gear. If we can somehow get back to the stadium and take back her gear, then we could close the portal."

"Don't worry Brother, I can help. The same thing happened to Asia right before she was recruited by Rias. If you can get me in there, then I can retrieve her gear."

"Good, Raiser."

"Don't worry, Colonel Jenkins is on his way."

In a matter of minutes we were surrounded by a group of military jeeps. Out of one there came a tall man, bald, and with a muscular build. He looked at me and offered his hand,

"Issei Hyoudou, I take it?"

"Yes, sir. And who are you?"

"Colonel Jenkins, I'm the leader of this army. Now then, we've no time to waste, let's go."

We were driven back to the stadium. It was complete chaos, there were soldiers everywhere. Taking positions, firing everywhere! I saw the Fallen Angels as well, they weren't able to cut through their defenses but like Brother said, they couldn't be held back for long.

We reached a small checkpoint where there were more soldiers and a large number of tents. The colonel led us to one in particular, along the way he asked me,

"So, Hyoudou. Have you ever fired a gun before?"

"Well...something like that, why?"

"Well, I've seen your skills on TV. You're a great fighter, and I'm sure you make a better soldier."

"But sir I'm only fourteen!"

"And yet you were still able to bring the fight and become one of the tournament's champions. That's nothing to scoff at, so how would you like to help us out?"

I looked down at my palms, and knew what I had to do.

"Just call me Private Hyoudou."

"Attaboy'! Let's go down to the armory and we'll suit you up."

In a matter of moments I was suited up and entering the battlefield. The jeep dropped me one kilometer away from the stadium. There were too many obstacles to take me straight through. As I got out of the vehicle my driver put his hand on my shoulder and wished me luck so I smiled back, and unloaded the motor bike on the bike. I put on my helmet and reved up my engines. Reflecting on everything I've just been through. Here I am now, an average second-year highschool student, reverted back to his younger age, turned into a rapper, then a rockstar, a husband, then an alcoholic, a convict, an escapee, a fighter, then a tournament champion, and now a soldier fighting his fight on the battlefield to save a people that he had come to admire and consider his own.

_"Alright Issei, I'm with you all the way."_

_"Then let's go!"_

I twisted the handle and before I knew it I was off. Riding through a destroyed city street; the smoke of exploded vehicles in the air, riding passed stores whose windows were shattered. Everything was calm for a minute until I turned the first corner: soldiers everywhere, firing at Fallen Angels, watching as everyone fought with all they could. I had to get through there, but I couldn't. I had to find a different route, but there was no time.

_"Issei, watch out!"_

I looked across from me to see a Fallen Angel without its right wing, bleeding heavily, pick up an RPG and fire it at me. I thought I was done for until I saw a giant lightning bolt shoot from out of the sky. I looked up to see...Akeno?

"Issei, you sneaky little son of a gun! When we save Hell from destruction you'll have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Akeno, is that you?"

"Yep, and its not just me."

In seconds I was surrounded by everybody: Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Kiba.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kiba answered,

"When we heard what had happened we came here as quickly as we could."

Koneko was annoyed,

"You're a dirty little son of a bitch, you know that? Going off, marrying Buchou, and then all this! You really are hopeless aren't you, Issei?"

Asia was excited,

"ISSEI! I'm so happy that you're okay!"

Akeno continued,

"We also brought you a surprise Issei...now!"

"SURPRISE!"

"SORPRESA!"

Next thing I know, Trevor and Alejandro jump out of the bushes dressed up like soldiers.

"Trevor, Alejandro? What are you two doing here?"

Trevor answered,

"Asia thought it necessary to tell us what had happened since we're your friends, too. And where I come from, you never leave your friends behind, we fight together! Ain't that right, Alejandro?"

"Yes. When Trevor told me what had happened, I immediately knew that I had to help you. Though I'll admit, I was skeptical at first because the story just seemed so impossible. However, your friends persuaded me, Issei. And so now here we are. We met up with the colonel, and we're all here to help you fight this war."

"So are you guys devils, too?"

Trevor answered,

"Nope, still as human as human can be. Luckily, though, you don't need to be a devil to ride a motor bike or fire a gun."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

Akeno briefed us,

"Kiba, Koneko, and I will guard this place to make sure no Fallen Angels get in or out. Asia, Alejandro, and Trevor will go with you Issei to help you retrieve Rias' gear and shut the portal. Can you handle that?"

Trevor answered,

"Hell yeah!"

Everybody looked at Trevor with that, "really?" face that people make when you do something stupid. Trevor was confused for a few minutes but then realized what he had done wrong.

"Ooooooooooh, that was a dick move, wasn't it?"

Alejandro answered while trying to hold back his laugh,

"Yes, it was. That was a very dick move."

Akeno shook her head and continued,

"Alright then. Let's do this!"

We were lined up, Asia was riding with me in the backseat, not that motorcycles have backseats but you get the idea. Trevor was to my right, and Alejandro to my left, and we were ready. I asked them,

"Alright, guys. Before we speed off like a group of badasses, one question, who here has seen the great anime theatrical hit, Akira?"

Trevor's hand shot up,

"Right here, saw it, loved it, even read the manga."

Alejandro answered,

"Me too. That was a great movie, but what does that have to do with...oh, ahora veo lo que estás haciendo."

I was confused,

"What?"

Trevor replied,

"It's spanish, He said, "Now I see what you're doing."

"Spanish, I'll have to learn that for future reference."

I took out four ear pieces and passed one to everybody.

"We'll take these ear pieces in case we get separated."

Trevor asked,

"Do we get code names, too?"

"Sure, since we're referencing Akira. I'm Kaneda, Alejandro is Kai, and you can be Tetsuo."

"Alright fine, but don't expect me to turn into a giant, fleshy, disgusting looking monster, alright?"

"Sure thing. Now then, let's go!"

And so we rode off towards the stadium. Not five seconds and we were already ambushed by a squad of Fallen Angels. Luckily, Asia wasn't too bad a shot, she took them down with ease. Trevor and Alejandro also got their fair share of FA's.

We were halfway there, there were destroyed cars everywhere and it was hard to maneuver through the rubble. We pressed on, fighting off as many FA's as we needed to until finally reaching the stadium. We headed straight for the spectator's entrance. Running passed the ticket booth, and into the large hallways.

"Alright guys, let's split up and try to find the portal."

"Right!"

Trevor took the right, Alejandro the left, and I went straight through the center. Every corner we turned there were more FA's, we were getting closer, I knew it. As I reached the first exit, I saw a huge wall of FA's blocking my way: as if they were under direct orders. I revved up the bike, and charged full speed.

"Dragon Bullet Shield!"

I caused an immense wave of energy to form around the bike that deflected all incoming obstacles. We rammed through what seemed to be ten meters worth of FA's. Finally reaching the exit, I look straight at the arena. There was giant red distortion on the ground that served as a doorway for all the FA's. Floating there at the center was Rias' gear, the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. It took the form of a small crimson flame with the inside being black.

"There it is. _Kaneda to Tetsuo, and Kai. I've found the portal and am requesting back up, do you copy, over._"

"_Tetsuo, here. I'm on my way, coming through exit C-4, over."_

_"Kai here, coming through exit A-2, over."_

Alejandro and Kai soon exited out and we rendezvoused. We got off and took our weapons with us, hopping the bars and landing across from the arena. We tried to get close but the gear was so strong that it emitted a wave of energy that kept us at bay.

"Damn it! We can't get close to it!"

Asia passed me a jar,

"Here, it's a special jar that Akeno gave me right before we left. It's able to hold Sacred Gears inside, point it towards Rias' gear and it should fly right in."

"Thanks Asia. Trevor, Alejandro, I'm going in, cover me."

Trevor and Alejandro kept a sharp eye out for anymore FA's while attempted to take back Rias' gear. I opened the jar and pointed it towards the flame, and it slowly began to be pulled in by the jar.

"There we go, I've got you now!"

"Can't let you do that, Hyoudou!"

I looked back in surprise to find Roux, divided into her three selves.

"Now while we're so close!"

Trevor and Alejandro aimed and began to shoot at the three Rouxs, but she was far too quick. They appeared above me and tried to kick me, but i jumped back just in time.

"Forget it, Issei. Hell is doomed, so why don't you join us? We'll make you a god in our new kingdom, so what do you say? Will you join us,"

I pointed my gun at them,

"Sorry, but devils don't make the best gods. I learned that one in church."

I opened fire, and they sped off. Landing across from me on the other side of the arena.

"It's no use Hyoudou, the end is nigh! First Hell, then the Earth!"

As they spoke those words, a huge army of FA's began to pour out from the portal. Taking up arms behind the three Rouxs.

"Do you see it now Hyoudou, you're outnumbered and outmatched! So give it up!"

"Hah! There's no way in Hell I'll do that!"

"Is that so? Then I guess we'll have to give you an even worse damnation, we'll send you to a place even worse than Hell. And if it doesn't exist, we'll create one! We'll create a place far worse than Hell ever was, and you and your friends will suffer there for all of eternity, and even after! Fallen Angels, take aim!"

The FA's all pointed their weapons towards us, charging their weapons.

"Now then, Fallen Angels, obliterate them!"

They all shot a concentrated blast straight at us, we were doomed!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or so I thought. As I saw the big red flash get closer and closer, I could feel the power inside of me building up until it burst. Deflecting the FA's fire back at them. Destroying them all, save for the Rouxs, and leaving me transformed. Once everything had settled, I saw that I was now covered in a new set of armor.

"DDRAIG'S FINAL FORM: WELSH DRAGON DEITY!"

I was clothed in a shining red combat suit. A dragon helmet, six wings, a large, pointed tale, A cannon on my back with one on each arms, and large legs for jumping.

The Rouxs were sent into shock.

"What, but how can this be? You should've been dead!"

Even Trevor and Alejandro were surprised,

"Damn Issei, that is some badass armor, where can I get a set like that?"

"Wow, all I can say is, wow."

I aimed my cannons at all three Rouxs.

"Say your final goodbye, Roux!"

"No way, we'll kill you Hyoudo-"

But before they could finish. We heard a gunshot, and then we saw as blood dripped from the foot of the center one, the one dressed in spun gold. We also saw glass shards fall, somebody broke the slipper. Roux finally turned back into one, and then fell down with a giant thud. A Fallen Angel appearing behind her, and shooting her in the head...Roux was dead.

The Fallen Angel put his gun away and sarcastically clapped at us.

"Bravo, Hyoudou. You played quite the part in this play, you know? Every step was intricately planned so that you would come ever closer to realizing your part. Framing you, the arrest, the escape, entering the tournament. All went according to plan...that is until Rias helped out, but as you can see her gear worked just as well for opening the portal. And now here we are, Hell in shambles, and the Hero has come to save the day from ruin with his band of merry men."

The FA jumped over the bars and landed across from us. Slowly inching his way towards the flame. Trevor put his gun up, as did Alejandro,

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

"Now, now, Trevor. There's no need for violence."

"Funny comin' from the one who orchestrated all this!"

"Now don't be so hasty Trevor, I mean, what would Billy say?"

Trevor's face began to show an expression of shock and pain.

"What do you know about Billy?"

The FA held his hand to his face, closed his eyes, and shooks his head.

"Oh, Billy. The poor young lad, I still can't believe what you let them do to him. He was so young, so full of life, such a shame they had to strip him of even that. You let them kill him, remember, Trevor? You two were the best of friends, until one day you got bullied by some street punks. And he came and rescued you. I can still remember Billy's last words as those thugs shoved his face into the concrete and smashed his head in with that steel bat. "Run Trevor, run and don't look back!" Those were his final words...and you did just that. You ran, ran like the scared little boy that you still are. If you couldn't help Billy then, what makes you think you can help Issei now? Huh, you're nothing more than a murderer, a good-for-nothing murderer."

I watched as Trevor fell down in tears, right in front us.

"He's right Issei, I'm a murderer who can't even save his own friends. You don't need me, I'd just fuck things up for you."

I looked back at the Fallen Angel,

"See, Hyoudou. Even he admits to his sin, so why don't you just leave him behind. You don't need him..."

I answered him

"You're wrong!"

Trevor was surprised,

"A friend once told me, devils know the Bible better than humans. Isaiah 43:25-26, _"I, even I, am he who blots out your transgressions, for my own sake, and remembers your sins no more. Review the past for me, let us argue the matter together; state the case for your innocence." _Isaiah 1:18, _"Come now, let us reason together," says the LORD. "Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool." _So tell me, O' Fallen One, knowing this, then, what case can you make against my friend Trevor? I'm a lecherous little pervert and I say that with pride, but Trevor is no murderer. His friend, Billy, chose to protect him just like I do now. Trevor is innocent, and you're plans have crumbled. So just give it up!"

The FA laughed at me.

"This why we Fallen Angels hate both devils, and humans. You all quote God's word like its nothing knowing that in the end you're all filthy, unholy, swine meant to do nothing more than wallow in the mud of your own iniquity. So that's why I thought to myself, "How great would it be if we got rid of such unrighteous filth, I'm sure God wouldn't mind" and now here we are."

"And just what gives you the right to determine the will of God?"

"Well you see Hyoudou, when you live like me. Then you are your own God. And I will destroy you no matter what!"

The FA shout out his hand like it was a pice of taffy and grabbed Rias' gear. Taking it, and swallowing it. Closing the portal, but transforming him into a giant, black Titan. He grew right in front of us, until finally he stood taller and larger than the entire stadium. Letting out a fierce roar, and leveling half the stadium with a single kick. This didn't last long as he was soon bombarded by a wave after wave of fighter jets. Firing at him, and we were there in the midst.

"Trevor, Alejandro, Asia! Go back, leave this place now!"

Trevor ran up to me, along with Alejandro.

"Not this time! I ran away from Billy, but I won't leave you this time, Issei!"

"Neither will I. We are friends 'till the day we stop breathing."

I grabbed each one by the hand, covering them in a special armor.

"TRANSFORMATION: WELSH DRAGON SERVANTS!"

Soon enough, Trevor and Alejandro were covered in their new armor from head-to-toe. And they were ready to fight.

We flew up into the air, dodging the jets. The titan tried to swing his arm at us but we dodged it. Wrapping around it until reaching the other side, until we were finally at eye level. Trying all we could, we fired wave after wave of attack on it, but to no avail. We were forced to retreat as soon as the choppers flew in, one of them carrying the Colonel. He opened the door of one the choppers and yelled out.

"Private Hyoudou!"

"Colonel Jenkins!"

"His weakspot is the brain, find a way to into his head, and then fry his brain."

As we looked back at the titan. Trevor, Alejandro, and I all knew what we had to do. I looked at them,

"So, you guys know the story of David and Goliath?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Trevor and Alejandro grabbed me by the arms and began to fly toward the titan's face. He let out a loud yell the caused drag, but we pushed on. He threw a punch at us, but they dodged it and came ever closer. Until finally we flew up, they spun in the air, and threw me at the Titan's forehead at full force. I flew threw the air like a speeding bullet! Hitting his forehead, breaking through the skin and bone, until I finally reached the brain.

"SPEEDING DRAGON STRIKE!"

I went through his brain like a speeding meteor, as I reached the center I saw Rias' gear resting. I grabbed it just as I was exiting, making my way through the rest. Until finally exiting through the back of his head. Soon enough, he fell on the ground with a loud thud. The Fallen Angels were gone, the portal was closed, their leader dead, and I had recovered Rias' gear...

_**アリスチ**_

_**ハビエル**_

_**And so the conquering hero returns home for his celebration. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry. The next one will be soon. This is Arisuchi Habieru, signing out. Bye!**_


End file.
